


Dearest Lover

by kristenswanmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), F/F, Forbidden Love, Princess Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristenswanmills/pseuds/kristenswanmills
Summary: Newly of age, Princess Emma of the White Kingdom was told by her parents that it was time to start searching for a partner. What they never expected was for her to choose Queen Regina of the Dark Kingdom. All the while, the threat of war remains between Regina's Kingdom and all the rest in the realm, leaving Emma forced to choose a side: her parents’ or her lover’s.





	Dearest Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dalliance_amongst_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalliance_amongst_the_stars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dearest Lover [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498720) by [dalliance_amongst_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalliance_amongst_the_stars/pseuds/dalliance_amongst_the_stars). 

> So this is it--my first Supernova and my first lengthy SwanQueen fic! Hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you so much to the wonderful minds behind the entire SwanQueen Supernova! Y’all are awesome, and I appreciate you so much!
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta and friend Emily--this literally would not exist without you and your endless supply of tea and chocolate while we stayed up all night in your room and planned out this entire fic. Seriously, I couldn’t have done this without you.
> 
> Thanks to my cheerleader Lise for all your support!
> 
> And a huge, huge, huge thank you to Hatti for the most amazing artwork to go with this fic! It's truly stunning, and I love it so much. I’m so glad we got paired for this.
> 
> And now, on with the fic...

A Princess’ eighteenth birthday is a very special day. Not only does she get a huge ball thrown in her honor, but it also marks the day she begins searching for her future consort. As the only child of the White Kingdom’s Monarch and next in line to reign, it was imperative that Princess Emma find a suitable partner, as her parents constantly reminded her. Dozens of Princes and other Nobles were all set to attend the White Kingdom’s ball in honor of Princess Emma. Queen Snow spent months slaving over every detail to ensure its perfection for her only child. That child, however, had zero interest in the entire thing.

“Can’t we just skip the ball?” Emma asked. “I can find a suitor somewhere else.”

“Emma, it’s tradition,” Snow chastised.

“But what if I don’t like tradition?”

That was an understatement. The Princess was notorious for going against the grain and making her own rules. Where most Princesses spent their days solely in lessons on politics and strategy, she insisted on learning to fight, and her father had taken Emma on as his personal student. A few years into her lessons, and Emma’s swordsmanship was equivalent to that of some the Kingdom’s best knights. Snow had objected to the idea immediately, but Emma’s argument that a good leader should be able to fight for their people both strategically and physically eventually won her mother over, and her fighting lessons began.

But there were some things Snow refused to budge on, and the ball was one of them.

So the planning continued. Details were meticulously chosen by Snow from the color scheme down to Emma’s dress…that was, until Emma saw the dress Snow had chosen for her.

“No,” she said at first sight. “Absolutely not.”

The dress before her was baby pink and incredibly poofy. It had puffy cap sleeves and floral embroidery all down the skirt. Snow thought it was gorgeous; Emma found it a monstrosity.

“But Emma, it’s beautiful,” Snow argued.

“But it’s not me.”

“It’s fit for a Princess.”

“I don’t care, it’s not fit for me.”

“But--”

“The whole point of this thing is for me to find someone to marry, isn’t it?”

Snow nodded.

“How can I possibly do that if I’m not being myself? The dress isn’t me, and it isn’t how I want to present myself.”

There was a long pause before, “I suppose we can look for another dress--but I have to approve it.”

Emma smiled in triumph. “I can work with that.”

* * *

The morning of the ball found Princess Emma practicing her swordsmanship with her father.

“Whoa there, take it easy,” Charming said when she took a particularly aggressive shot at him.

“Sorry, Dad.”

Emma backed down a bit and they continued to spar. It lasted only a few minutes before the aggression returned.

“Relax,” the King reminded. “What’s gotten into you today?”

“It’s this damn ball,” Emma replied.

“I hope you don’t speak like that in front of your mother. She’d have a heart attack.”

“No, to her I’m the perfect Princess--that’s the whole problem. She wants me to love these things as she does, but I don’t. I don’t want a ball, and I really don’t want to find my true love at it.”

“She’s just doing what she thinks is right. It’s what was done for her and all those before her. It’s all she knows. She and I met at the ball for her eighteenth birthday.”

“Just because it was right for her doesn’t mean it’s right for me. I’m not her.”

“She’s trying.”

“She doesn’t understand.”

“But she’s still trying. She let you have these lessons after all.”

“Only because I put up a fight.”

“Because you helped her understand. Your mother isn’t against you, but these traditions are all she knows. You’re the first Princess to want to break the standard. Things like that don’t just happen, you have to prove yourself first, prove your ideas.”

Emma took another aggressive shot at her father as he came at her. “That’s what I’ve been doing!”

Charming took Emma’s moment of frustration to surprise and disarm her. She looked on at him in shock. “Keep it up. Your whole situation is like a sword fight--it’s a balancing act. One oversight or one wrong move, and you’ve lost. You and your mother need to work on mastering that balance--the one between tradition and staying true to yourself.”

In the distance, the palace clock chimed two o’clock.

“I should start getting ready,” Emma said as she picked up her sword and made way to leave. “Thanks, Dad. I needed this.”

Her father smiled at her. “Any time, Emma.”

* * *

As Snow finished going over the final preparations for the ball, Emma found herself in her chambers being pampered and prepared by her Lady Ruby. Ruby worked on the final touches of curling the Princess’ long, blonde tresses.

“There,” Ruby said. “You look perfect.”

Emma looked at her reflection pleased. Though dressing up wasn’t always her favorite thing, she did enjoy it occasionally, and Ruby had made her hair and makeup look beautiful.

“Thank you,” Emma said. She turned to look at the dress Snow had left out for her. She nodded in approval at the sight. It had taken quite a bit of time and disagreement, but Emma had found a dress she loved that met her mother’s approval.

The gown was long and red, with a lace corset and sleeves and a bit of tule in the skirt to appease her mother, but not too much that it made the Princess uncomfortable.

“It really is beautiful,” Ruby said.

“It’s the perfect dress,” Emma agreed. “The only one to please both me and my mother.”

Ruby helped Emma into the dress, and it fit like a glove. As Emma stared at herself in the mirror, Snow approached.

“You were right,” the Queen said. “It’s beautiful.”

Emma turned to face her. “Thank you, Mother.”

Ruby sensed the upcoming mother/daughter moment, and took it as her cue to leave.

“Are you ready for tonight?” Snow asked as she fussed with Emma’s hair just a bit.

“I suppose,” Emma replied.

“I know this isn’t your idea, but try to at least have a good time. This is for you, Emma. It’s the start of your real preparation to reign.”

“Is that what it is? I thought it was just to find me a suitor,” the Princess scoffed.

“You’re not expected to choose a husband tonight, but yes, of course there will be suitors there. It’s a chance for you to meet them, to see if anything clicks. I met your father at my first ball.”

“I know. But just because you did doesn’t mean that I will.”

“It’s okay if you don’t. This ball is about everyone coming together to celebrate you, Emma. A man catching your interest would just be icing on the cake.”

Emma just nodded.

“Have fun tonight,” Snow reminded. “If nothing else comes of it, at least have a good time.”

“Okay,” Emma agreed.

“I’ll leave you to yourself for a minute,” Snow said as she took her leave. “Your entrance is at seven sharp--please don’t be late.”

“I won’t. Promise.”

* * *

Guests began to arrive at 6:30, reuniting and settling in, in anticipation of the awaited entrance of the newly of age Princess. Among them were the first suitors she was to meet, four princes all in hopes of winning the Princess’ heart and solidifying an ally in the White Kingdom for their own land. Prince Killian of the Sea Kingdom arrived in black leather (still in a suit because anything less would be considered inappropriate, but unwilling to part with his Kingdom’s pirate-like attire). Prince Neal from the Gold Kingdom arrived with the highest of hopes for Princess Emma’s hand in marriage. The two had known each other as children, and Neal had fallen for Emma then; he held out hope that now, when things really counted, his feelings would be returned. Prince Eric came from Atlantica hoping to finally find the perfect Queen to join him in his upcoming reign. And finally was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, eager to get his greedy hands on any land he possibly could--especially land as vast and influential as the White Kingdom.

During these arrivals, Emma stood hidden from view as the time for her grand entrance approached. She watched the mingling and introductions taking place as best she could. Drinks were flowing and all the guests seemed to be having a good time. The Princess recognized many faces present, but some were also new to her. As she took everything in, Charming approached from behind.

“Your mother did a great job out there,” he said.

Emma turned to face him. “She did.”

“I know it’s not exactly what you wanted, but I think it’ll be good for you.”

“You mean it’ll be good for the Kingdom.”

“You’re their future Queen, Emma. The people need to know you.”

“I know.”

“Just try to have a good time tonight, all right? Make the best of it.”

Before Emma could answer, Snow appeared. “Emma, you look so beautiful,” she said as she took her daughter in one final time before her grand presentation as a Princess, as the future Queen. “It’s just about time for your entrance, are you ready, honey?”

Emma nodded.

“It’s going to be a wonderful night,” Snow said. “You’re going to love it. I’ll see you out there.”

With that, Snow left to take her place on her throne. It was Snow’s action that sent the room to silence. The Queen on her throne meant the presentation of the Princess was about to begin.

Charming appeared next, standing before his people and his guests, ready and incredibly proud to announce his daughter as his next successor.

“My wonderful people, it is my honor and greatest pleasure to introduce to you my daughter and your future Queen: Princess Emma.”

The people rose to greet their Princess. Just after hearing her name, Emma descended into the throne room. She was met with great applause as she made her way to stand before her father.

“Emma, on your eighteenth birthday, finally of age, I crown you Princess Emma, the next Queen of the White Kingdom.” With his words, Charming placed a beautiful and elaborate crown on Emma’s head. It was white gold and covered in diamonds. “White Kingdom,” Charming said. “I give you your future Queen.”

Again everyone applauded as Emma stood before her future people and political allies for the first time.

“And now,” Charming announced. “A dance”--he approached Emma and held out his hand for her. “Princess, may I have this dance?”

Emma smiled and accepted. “Of course.”

Music began and Charming led Emma in a graceful dance.

“Relax,” Charming said as he felt how tense Emma was.

“I don’t want to mess up.”

“We’ve practiced this; you’re not going to.”

“I’d be much better if this were a sword fight instead.”

Charming laughed. “I think that would give your mother a heart attack. Just relax. I won’t let you mess up.”

They continued dancing until the end of the song. Once they were finished, a good-intended man with a bit of scruff and a suit approached. “Your Highness”--he bowed to Charming--“Princess”--he bowed to Emma.

Emma smiled in recognition. “Neal,” she said and allowed him to kiss her hand in greeting. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you, too, Emma. May I have this dance?”

Emma looked to Charming for reassurance and received a nod in return. “Of course,” she told the Prince.

Neal stepped forward and began to lead Emma in a dance to the classical music.

“Fair warning, I’m not very good at this,” Emma said.

“Neither am I,” Neal confessed, but his moves said the opposite.

“How have you been? It’s been ages since we’ve seen each other.”

“Things have been good. My Papa’s really been training me to take over. He’s getting ready to step down.”

“I didn’t realize you’d be King so soon.”

“I didn’t either, but Papa hasn’t been feeling his best, and he thinks I’m just about ready to claim the throne.”

“That’s amazing.”

“All I’m missing is a Queen.”

The air turned a bit awkward between them and Emma missed a step of the dance.

“Just think about it,” Neal said as he led them back in step. “We’ve known each other for years, Em. We grew up together, we know each other. I thought about it back then, but now that it could be a reality I think about it even more. I’d be a good husband, Em, and you’ll be a great Queen.”

“I just turned of age, Neal. I’m not ready--”

“I don’t mean tomorrow, just…soon. It’s not like we need to spend time getting to know each other--we already do.”

“I haven’t seen you for years, Neal, I hardly know you as a man.”

“You liked me as a boy, I’m sure you’ll like me as a man, too.”

“This is too much, I--”

“Mind if I cut in, love? The name’s Killian. Prince Killian of the Sea Kingdom,” Emma was interrupted and caught off guard by the voice speaking to her. 

“Actually, we’re--“ Prince Neal began, but Emma cut him off.

“Of course,” the Princess said, switching from Neal’s arm to Killian’s.

Killian began to lead Emma to the music as Neal walked off with as much pride as he could muster.

“You look lovely, lass,” he said.

Emma smiled. “Thank you.”

“Now tell me, what would it take for a Prince like me to land a Princess like you?”

“When I decide to marry, it will be for love, not negotiation.” It was a bold statement to make, one Emma was sure her parents wouldn’t approve of her saying aloud, but she had to stay true to herself.

“You know my mother met my father at her ball. I think yours did as well, didn’t they, love?”

“They did.”

“True love tends to run free in these parts. I could be yours.”

“You hardly know me.”

“Ay, but I’d like to know more.” He grazed his hand up Emma’s side to cop a slight feel at her breast before the Princess pulled away in outrage.

“You don’t know me, Prince Killian, and if you have any intention of having any sort of good grace between us at all, you won’t do that again.”

“Ooh a feisty one. Yes, I do believe we very well could fall in love. I love a woman with attitude.”

Emma ignored his comment. “If you’ll excuse me, there’s somewhere else I need to be right now.”

With a huff, Emma removed herself from the ballroom. The nearest safe space she could think of was just down the hall--a balcony overlooking the Rose Garden. She entered the sanctuary and took a deep breath as she gently leaned against the edge to bask in the view. After a few calming moments, she moved towards the balcony’s bench, only to find it already occupied by another woman.

“Do you mind if I join you?” she asked.

“Go ahead,” the woman replied. She was seated gazing out at the stars. Her gown was beautiful: black and lace and very, very fitted. Her makeup was smokey and brown eyes glistened in the night. She couldn’t have been very many years older than Emma. She was certainly the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen.

“Not enjoying the party either?” Emma asked as she took a seat next to the woman.

“It’s not exactly my style.”

“But you still came?”

“Refusing to show would be seen as a gesture of bad faith. It was easier this way.”

“I get that. It’s not really my style either.”

The woman looked to her curiously. “And what do you prefer?”

“This,” Emma replied, and the woman scrunched her face in confusion; Emma found it adorable. “Actual conversation. All they want out there is for you to dance with them and fall in love on the spot, but I don’t believe in love like that. There has to be more to it than that.”

The woman looked impressed. “I think you might be onto something there.”

Emma smiled. “Is that why you’re not out there dancing?”

“This ball is for the Princess. No one here would be interested in me.”

“What if I am?”

A seductive smile graced the woman’s face. “You don’t know me well enough to know better.”

“What I know is that you’re the first person tonight who’s been real with me. Everyone else just wants my title.”

“May I ask what that title is?”

“Then will you tell me your name?”--the woman nodded--“I...To be honest, I’m kind of surprised you don’t already know. I’m Emma...The Princess.”

A flash of fear shot across the woman’s face. “I should go.”

Emma reached out and grabbed her hand. “At least tell me your name so I can find you again.”

The woman sighed. “My name is Regina, and trust me, I’m the last person you should be socializing with.”

“Regina,” Emma tried out. “A beautiful name. Almost as beautiful as you.”

Regina blushed, but stood her ground. “You really shouldn’t be seen with me.”

“Oh come on, you can’t be that bad.”

“According to some people I am,” the woman mumbled.

“Well I’m not ‘some people.’ I am, however, someone who could use help. All those suitors are out there trying to woo me, and I hate every second of it. But if you came out there and danced with me, maybe they’d finally back off.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

“Please”--Emma's voice grew shy--“I’d really like to dance with you.”

“Seeing you dance with me would give your parents a heart attack, and while I’d love to see that, it would be unfair to you.”

Emma’s face turned crestfallen. “You don’t like my parents?”

“There’s a lot of history between us. They’ve taken much from me, and they would not react well to me speaking with you like this.”

“Who are you that makes you so dangerous?”

The woman sighed. “I suppose you’ll find out eventually anyway. I might as well just tell you now”--Regina straightened her posture just so--“I’m Queen Regina of the Dark Kingdom.”

Emma’s face turned to one of awe. “Queen,” she said. “No wonder you’re so beautiful”--Regina blushed--“Forgive me, but you look so young to already be Queen.”

A dark edge took over Regina’s features. “Age means nothing when your parents are murdered and can no longer rule.”

“I”--Emma was shocked--“I’m sorry, I didn’t--”

“It’s not something I talk about much anymore. It was years ago.”

“I’m still sorry”--Emma reached over to gently hold Regina’s hand--“If you won’t dance with me in front of everyone out there, what about here where it’s just the two of us?”

“There’s no music.”

“I think we’ll be just fine without it”--Emma offered her other hand--“May I have this dance, Your Majesty?”

A smile painted itself across Regina’s face as she accepted Emma’s hand. “It would be rude of me to deny a Princess on her birthday.”

Emma smiled, and took the leading stance. To the soft noises of the night, she led Regina in a dance, holding her close. Their bodies moved together perfectly, fitting together like a puzzle. It was when Emma looked into Regina’s eyes in that moment that she knew she had found someone special that night.

“Will you tell me what happened between you and my parents?” Emma asked after a while.

“No,” Regina replied, but held on to Emma just slightly tighter as she did.

“Would you come back here if I said I’d like to see you again?”

“I don’t believe I’d be welcome.”

“May I come to you then?”

“Your parents would never approve of you visiting my Kingdom.”

“Well unfortunately for them, I’m old enough now to do as I please; they don’t have to know. Please, I...I’d like to see you again, Regina.”

“You should be spending your time being courted, not visiting a so-called Evil Queen.”

“If they’re calling you evil, they’re wrong. I know I don’t know you very well, but I know enough to know that. And if you’d let me, I’d like to know you better. Maybe I’d rather be here doing the courting instead of in there being courted.”

“You’ve lived in this Kingdom your whole life. Surely you must know romantic affairs between women are unwelcome here.”

“My parents always told me when the time comes, I can choose whomever I desire. I know they’ve had a man in mind, but they never specified. Besides, I’m to be Queen one day. When I am, I can change that.”

“Never lose that attitude,” Regina said. “Keep that mindset and you’ll make a great Queen one day.”

“Are you a great Queen?”

“My opinion on that doesn’t matter. Only that of my people.”

“I think that answer alone tells me all I need to know. Will you let me come see you?”

Regina took a moment for thought. “Your parents cannot know.”

“They won’t.”

“You can never even mention my name in front of them. They cannot know you and I met like this tonight.”

“Secrets shared bring people closer together,” Emma said. “This can be ours.”

“Then yes, you may come to see me.”

From inside, Emma could hear the clock strike nine. “The ball is almost over,” she sighed. “I don’t want this night to end yet.”

“I’m sure they’re all looking for you inside.”

“I’d rather be out here with you.”

“You’ll see me again soon enough.”

“When?”

“Whenever you like. Find my knight Sidney--he’s my ambassador here. Tell him you’d like to see me and he’ll arrange it without anyone knowing. You’ll just have to find a way to explain your absence.”

“I can do that.”

“Then it’s settled. You really should be heading back inside.”

“Very well. Goodnight, Queen Regina”--Emma kissed the back of her hand--“It was a pleasure meeting you.”

“The pleasure was mine, Princess,” Regina said before lightly pressing a kiss to Emma’s cheek. “Until we meet again.”

Emma moved to leave the balcony as Regina sat back on the bench, but before she left completely, she turned around. “Do you have suitors in your Kingdom?” she asked.

“None that I have any interest in,” Regina replied; Emma sighed in relief.

“Don’t take any new ones on, okay? I’d hate to miss my chance before it even began.”

Regina laughed lightly. “You’ve made quite the impression tonight, Princess. You’ve nothing to worry about.”

Emma smiled in relief. “Good. Safe travels back to your Kingdom. I’ll see you soon.”

“Goodnight, Princess,” Regina said before she was left alone on the balcony.

Emma was spotted by Snow the second she reentered the ballroom.

“Emma, where have you been?” the Queen asked.

“I just needed some time to think,” the Princess lied. “It’s a little…overwhelming in there.”

Snow sighed. “I know it’s a lot, honey, but this is our life. You can’t just disappear from a ball--it’s bad form.”

“I’m sorry, Mother.”

Again Snow sighed; Emma mirrored it. Another disappointment. Just once she wished her desires could align with her mother’s. Just once she’d like for everything not to be a battle. But Snow dreamed of a handsome Prince for Emma, found by a single dance at a ball, while Emma now dreamed of a mysterious brunette Queen.

“Just go back out there,” Snow said.

Emma nodded and did as she was told. Sometimes there was no use fighting for her cause when she knew her mother would win in the end. Especially this time, when she couldn’t even explain why she had disappeared and had no interest in any of her suitors.

When she reentered the ball, Emma was immediately met by Prince Hans, a decent looking royal in a grey and blue suit.

“Good evening, Princess,” he said, offering her his hand.

“Good evening,” Emma accepted.

“Would you like to go for a walk?”

After Prince Killian’s brashness, Emma really had no idea what these others suitors may be capable of. “I’d actually prefer to stay here,” she said as she led him to sit with her.

Hans hid his disappointment poorly, but still continued on. “Very well. I must say, this has been a lovely ball.”

“My mother did a great job preparing,” Emma agreed.

“And this castle is such a beautiful one. Very fit for occasions such as these.”

Emma only nodded, not quite sure where the conversation was headed.

“Your whole Kingdom is grand. It takes a great leader to rule such a large area.”

The Princess sensed the challenge coming, and immediately went on offense. “I’ll be ready to rule when the time comes.”

“Of course you will,” Hans placated. “But it won’t be just you. You’ll need a strong leader by your side to keep things running smoothly. A Kingdom’s King is its most important asset. You must choose wisely when choosing a husband. You need someone with experience, someone who will help you, but also who you must help in return. The Southern Isles is a small Kingdom, Princess, and it would make a great asset to this one. We could unite the two: the White Isles or the Southern Kingdom--or better yet, just keep it all named the Southern Isles. Think about it, Princess. This could all be ours”--he kissed the back of Emma’s hand before standing. “Enjoy the rest of your evening. I’ll be in touch.”

As Emma sat in thought about the unsettling conversation she’d just had with Prince Hans, another attempt at courtship began.

“Hello,” the man said, bowing slightly. “My name is Eric, Prince of the Atlantica. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess.”

Emma smiled. “You as well.”

“May I have this dance?”

Emma nodded and stood to join him. She let herself be led to the dance floor and their waltz commenced. Eric was a great dancer. He led almost as well as her father, and he kept eye contact with her the entire time.

“Have you had a nice time tonight?” Eric asked.

“I have,” Emma said. “It’s been quite the birthday.”

The intensity Eric was looking at her with was slightly jarring. It took Emma a moment to figure out what it was, but once she had it placed she relaxed a bit. Eric wasn’t like Killian or Hans. He wasn’t brash or too forthcoming. He was trying to gage her--trying to see if he felt that True Love spark her parents and many others spoke of. As their dance and conversation carried on, one thing became clear to them both: there was no true love to be found between them. Their counterparts were elsewhere, still waiting to be found. So at the end of their dance, with a gentle bow and a bid goodnight, Eric took his leave, both knowing his courtship of Emma was over.

After their dance, Emma made her way through the crowd to thank the remaining guests for coming as the ball came to a close. It was while she was bidding farewell to Prince Thomas and Princess Cinderella that she spotted Regina by the door with none other than her parents. As quickly and politely as she could, she finished speaking with the Prince and Princess, and placed herself in earshot of her parents and the other Queen.

“Thank you for inviting me. It was a lovely ball,” she heard Regina say.

“We hardly saw you in there. It was like you weren’t even here,” Charming said.

“I was around.”

“Peace is a fragile thing, Regina, you know that,” Snow warned. “Snooping around--”

“I wasn’t snooping!” Regina snapped. “I needed some air. Events such as this have never been my favorite, you know that quite well.”

To Emma’s surprise, Snow actually laughed. “I do remember your first ball. You were so against it, Cora had to--”

Regina’s eyes went dark. “Don’t you dare speak of her!”

The tension was palpable. Regina was on edge and Snow knew she’d said the wrong thing. Knowing there was nothing more to add, Snow simply said, “It was good of you to come, Regina. Travel safe.”

Without a goodbye, Regina took her leave into her black carriage and rode into the night back to her Kingdom, leaving Emma even more intrigued than before.

* * *

Two days passed of constant nagging from Queen Snow and King Charming.

“Soooo,” Snow would constantly ask, “Who caught your eye at the ball?”

Emma’s answer was always simple, “I’m looking for more than a dance to find a partner.”

Snow despised that answer. It’s how she had found her Charming, after all, so why shouldn’t it work for their daughter as well? But their daughter was different. Emma didn’t believe in the sparked True Love her parents spoke of. She believed in something stronger. A relationship chosen, not supposedly fated. A relationship built on interest and trust and a desire to grow together.

“Prince Killian was quite fond of you,” Snow also kept insisting.

Prince Killian Jones was of the Sea Kingdom, a Kingdom that constantly had Snow and Charming on their toes. Quite often they would threaten to cease trade if the White Kingdom didn’t do as they desired. A union between their Prince and the White Kingdom’s Princess would do wonders as a peace agreement, so Snow couldn’t help but hope her daughter would choose Prince Killian to wed.

“He was all right, I suppose,” Emma would say. “But none of the men there really caught my eye.”

Emma hoped her mother would pick up on her words--that no _ man _ had caught her eye, but Snow remained oblivious.

“First impressions aren’t everything,” Snow said. “And there are still more suitors you haven’t had the chance to meet”--Snow placed a comforting hand on her daughter’s shoulder--“Don’t worry, Emma, we’ll find you your happy ending.”

Emma was a lot less worried than her mother, though. An intriguing Queen had captured the Princess’ attention, and she had a very good feeling about the way things would develop between them. Maybe there was more to that love at first meeting than she’d given credit to.

* * *

The next day was a meeting of ambassadors with the White Kingdom’s King and Queen. Emma had yet to find Sidney, Regina’s ambassador, and knew this would be her perfect chance to track the man down and arrange a visit with the Queen.

Emma was nervous. She paced outside the door as the meeting came to a close. When the door opened and ambassadors exited, it wasn’t hard to find the one clad in the Dark Kingdom’s uniform.

“Sidney?” Emma asked as he passed her.

At her call, Sidney had a smug look on his face; he had been waiting for her to find him. “Yes, your Highness?”

Emma looked around and noticed eyes on her. Discretion was key here, and she was ruining that. “May I speak with you later?” she asked quietly.

“Of course,” Sidney agreed.

“9 o’clock,” Emma said. “In the rose garden. Please be discreet.”

“Of course.” Sidney bowed slightly to the Princess before taking his leave.

* * *

That night found Emma alone in the Rose Garden, awaiting Sidney’s arrival. As it drew nearer and nearer, Emma couldn’t help the anticipation that overcame her. Soon she would again see Regina. The Queen was all Emma could think about, really. Ever since their meeting, she’d had Emma intrigued. The Princess even went as far as trying to research the Queen--her Kingdom had a vast library after all, but curiously, while there were pages upon pages in all the libraries’ books about all the realm’s other leaders, there was scarcely anything to be found on Queen Regina. “Her triumph called for a tentative truce,” one book read, and it had been the only thing Emma had been able to find.

Emma’s thoughts were interrupted by a voice. “Your Highness,” Sidney said as he approached her.

Emma turned to face him. “Thank you for meeting me.”

“Of course.”

“I imagine you’ve spoken with your Queen.”

The knight nodded.

“I wish to see her.”

Sidney smirked. “She’s been waiting for your request.”

Emma let out a breath of relief. “So you’ll take me to her?”

“Her Majesty asks that you clear your schedule on Friday. She’d like to see you then. Meet me at the stables at half nine, and I’ll take you to her.”

A warmth filled Emma like she hadn’t experienced before. Regina had made plans for them. The thought left Emma with an excitement she could barely contain. “Tell her I look forward to seeing her,” Emma said.

* * *

Inside pale pink chambers her mother had decorated, Princess Emma threw another dress off her body and onto the floor. It simply wouldn’t do. Just as the last dozen or so wouldn’t, either. Already through almost half her wardrobe, the Princess realized she had nothing that felt just right to wear for her visit with Regina.

And then she remembered. It had been a joke, really, when Ruby had gotten it for her, knowing Snow would never approve. But everything Snow hated about it was what Emma had loved, and she had a striking suspicion the Dark Kingdom’s Queen would love it as well. It took a bit of searching, but finally, hidden in the back of her walk-in closet was exactly what Emma had been searching for.

* * *

Friday rolled around, and just as requested, Emma snuck into the stables to meet Sidney. He was already waiting for her when she arrived.

“A little early,” he commented.

Okay, so the Princess was a little excited. And maybe she was an hour early.

“As are you,” the Princess said.

“Her Majesty is looking forward to seeing you. I was to bring you to her as soon as you arrived.”

The words made Emma blush just slightly.

“Lead the way then.”

And he did. Sidney took Emma on a short walk to a black carriage with two dark mares ready for their journey. The trip wasn’t far…only about four hours by carriage. Emma hadn’t actually realized how close the Dark Kingdom actually was. She had been to all the other Kingdoms such a short distance away, but never to this one. It was odd.

The moment they rode onto Dark Kingdom territory, Emma immediately felt a change in the air. She couldn’t place it exactly, but something was just…different.

“Did you feel that?” Emma asked.

Sidney nodded. “It’s always nice to be back home.”

“What is it exactly?”

“I’m sure Her Majesty will explain it to you.”

“Are we almost to her castle?”

“It won’t be long now.”

When they pulled up to a large, ornate black gate, Emma knew they had reached their destination. As they approached, the gate opened to allow their entrance and immediately closed behind them. Emma briefly wondered how they got in so easily, but her thoughts were quickly drawn away to the enormity of the castle (and just the thought of the Queen awaiting her inside it).

Sidney helped her out of the coach and led her inside. The castle was a much darker color scheme than her own. Where the White Kingdom’s castle was full of gold and light colors, this one was all dark and red with just a few white accents. It was beautiful. And it certainly explained the Queen’s dress choice for the ball. She looked down to her own dress: the one she’d so carefully chosen the day before, and was very satisfied with her choice.

They paused just outside two large black doors, carved throughout with a design that looked like trees.

“That’s the throne room,” Sidney said. “She’ll meet you in there.”

Sidney clapped twice and the doors opened. There, in the center of the room was Queen Regina, encased in a long, satin blue gown. She sat on her throne, stunning crown resting upon her head. Just the sight of her stole the breath from Emma immediately.

“Welcome, Princess,” Regina said.

Emma stepped forward to get closer to her, and the doors immediately closed behind her. But she paid no attention to her lack of an exit. All she could focus on was the beautiful, intriguing Queen before her.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Emma said. She began to curtsey, but Regina waved a hand to stop her.

The Queen took a moment to appraise the Princess. Adorned in a skin-tight black lace dress with a plunging neckline her mother would never approve of, the Princess looked different than she had the night they’d met, but just as beautiful to the Queen.

“You look lovely,” Regina said. “Very different than the night we met.”

Emma blushed. “My mother would never let me wear this around our castle. I thought you might appreciate it more.”

“I do,” Regina agreed. “It suits you.”

“You look beautiful,” Emma said. “I’ve never seen a Queen dress so…sultry.”

“I was hoping to make an impression.

“You certainly have.”

Regina smiled and got up from her throne. She walked to Emma and offered her hand. “Shall I show you around?”

Emma took her hand and nodded. It was when Regina turned around to lead Emma through the room that the Princess saw the back of Regina’s dress, if you could even call it that. The Queen’s entire back was exposed, showing off beautiful olive skin.

The Queen took Emma around her castle, showing her each of the important rooms and introducing her to her favored staff. Once through most of the castle, the pair was strolling through the Kingdom’s expansive garden when Emma’s stomach grumbled lightly. The Queen laughed slightly.

“We can’t have you going hungry, can we?” she laughed. “Don’t worry, we’re almost there.” 

Emma only had a moment to be confused before they approached a large apple tree, beside it a quaint table set for two.

“This is beautiful,” Emma awed.

Regina smiled. “I thought we’d do something different.”

“I love it.”

They sat down, and within moments were served a beautifully presented lunch. They chatted through their meal, learning more about each other and reveling in how easy this was, to just sit with someone and talk, no strings attached.

When they finished eating, Regina led the way to continue walking through the garden. “This is my favorite place in my Kingdom,” the Queen admitted. “My father and I spent a lot of time out here when I was a girl.”

“And now this place reminds you of him.”

The Queen nodded. “All my favorite memories with him happened in this garden.”

Emma reached a hand out to touch Regina’s. “I’d love to hear about them.”

Regina smiled. “Maybe next time.”

“You want there to be a next time?”

“Do you?”

“Of course I do,” Emma said enthusiastically. “I’d love to see you again.”

“As would I,” Regina said.

There was a moment. A moment where a solemn Queen and a misunderstood Princess leaned in. Eyes traced down to lips, and it was like a magnetic pull, bringing them closer together. Until it was broken. An inch away from a kiss, Regina turned so she kissed the Princess’ cheek instead of her lips.

“Oh,” Emma sighed.

“It’s getting late,” the Queen whispered.

“I don’t want to go yet.”

Emma leaned in again, enticing the Queen, but still Regina kept chaste. She came close, even closer than before; this time her kiss landing on the very corner of the Princess’ mouth.

“Thank you for coming,” Regina said, pulling back, but taking ahold of Emma’s hand. “I’ll see you soon,” she promised. Before leading Emma by the hand back out to the carriage awaiting her, ready to bring her back home to the White Kingdom. Back to a land without Regina, something the Princess was already dreading.

* * *

Snow and Charming sat in their castle’s parlor when Emma entered.

“You asked to see me,” the Princess said.

Snow gestured for her daughter to take a seat, which she did. “We realize you didn’t have the same luck at the ball that your father and I did,” she said. “So we thought we’d help.”

“We’ve invited Prince Killian over to join you for lunch today,” Charming said.

“He seems very interested.” Emma could hear from her mother’s voice that she was excited about the prospect, but Emma, of course, wasn’t.

“Is that really necessary?”

“Emma, don’t you want to fall in love?” Snow asked.

“Of course I do, I just don’t think it will be with Prince Killian.”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out,” Snow said. “Just give it a chance. This could be good for you.”

“Or it could be good for _ you, _” Emma muttered.

“The Sea Kingdom has been fighting us on our trade routes for years. If you happened to fall for their Prince, of course it would help us,” Snow said.

“But we won’t force you,” Charming said.

“Just give him a chance, Emma. Maybe he’ll surprise you.”

Not in the mood for a full on fight, “Fine,” Emma gave in. “I’ll go get ready.”

* * *

Killian arrived at the White Kingdom a few hours later. Lunch had been prepared for him and the Princess in the castle’s fanciest dining room. Clearly Snow and Charming were trying to make an impression. Emma was less than impressed.

The Princess was also, as she expected, unimpressed by her...suitor (that was a fairly loose term; the Princess had no intention of allowing him to actually court her). Prince Killian was clad in more leather, looking even more like a pirate than the night Emma had first met him; it made the Princess dread this unwanted visit.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me, love,” Killian said as he and Emma sat down to lunch.

Emma scoffed, but let it go. She was determined to play cordial. The less painful she could make this, the better. “How have you been?” she asked.

“Been thinking about you, of course.” There was an eerie glint in his eyes, and Emma shuddered subtly. “How great this union between us will be.”

“Don’t be so sure of yourself.”

“I do like this hard-to-get act. I enjoy the challenge.”

“It’s not an act,” Emma muttered, then sighed. She was trying to be nice, really she was. “Tell me about your Kingdom,” she said, hoping to distract him. Of course the effort was fruitless.

“You’ll love it,” he said. “Especially my chambers.”

The Princess rolled her eyes. How could her parents ever think she could fall for someone so..._ sleazy _? “How long are you scheduled to be here?”

“As long as you like.” Then he winked.

Emma shuddered. “You know,” she said. “I’m supposed to have one of my sparring lessons today.”

Killian scrunched his nose in distaste. “That’s not very necessary for a Princess.”

“I feel it is. I have the right to fight for and protect my Kingdom just as my....partner will. It will be my Kingdom, after all.”

“Ay, lass, but a Princess isn’t meant to fight. Nor is a Queen. Only the Dark Queen does, and you don’t want to go and be like her.”

The mention of Regina piqued Emma’s interest. “What do you know of the Dark Kingdom’s Queen?

“She’s no one you want to emulate, love. Crazy that one is. Fighting for magic,” he scoffed. “Mark my words: one day that Evil Queen will use that magic of hers against us and we’ll all pay the price for not killing her sooner.”

Emma felt her blood boil. “I’m going to be late for my lesson. You should return home, Prince Killian. I doubt we’ll be meeting like this again,” she said, effectively dismissing him and his courtship of her.

* * *

After leaving Prince Killian, Emma stormed straight back to her parents. Only Charming was in an important meeting, so she was left with just Snow. “I’m done with this!” she said. “I don’t want to see him again.”

“But, honey--” Snow tried, but Emma wouldn’t let her.

“No! He’s forward and brash and I want nothing to do with him.”

“Being forward means he likes you, Emma. That’s a _ good _ thing--”

“It’s not when _ I _ don’t like _ him _.”

“Emma, it’s your responsibility as a Princess, as our future heir--”

“To find a partner,” Emma recited, changing her mother’s usual phrasing just slightly. “I know. And I _ will _ find a partner. I will find someone wonderful to rule alongside, but _ I _ will find them, and _ I _ will be the one to decide who that will be.”

“There’s only so much time in this, Emma. You both need to be trained before you can rule. It’s a long process.”

“Plenty of monarchs take the throne before they’re meant to without that training and do just fine.”

“And many of those same monarchs fail. I won’t let that be you. We have the chance to teach you properly to rule. I will not waste that chance because you’re too picky to choose a proper husband. This is your responsibility to your throne, Emma, whether you like it or not.”

“I give so much of myself to this Kingdom, and I always will, but I will _ never _ give it the power to decide who I spend the rest of my life with. That’s where I draw the line.” And with her words, the Princess stormed out of the room.

She wasn’t even sure where she was heading upon her exit, but apparently her body did. She wound up outside Sidney’s chamber doors. Hastily, she knocked.

“Your Highness,” Sidney said as he opened the door.

“I want to see Regina,” she said. “Sooner than we planned. Can you...can you ask her if that’s all right?”

The ambassador nodded. “Of course.”

* * *

Emma was in her room, readying for bed when there was a knock on her chamber doors. Sighing (and assuming it was her mother), she said, “I don’t want to discuss it any more, Mother,” as she opened the door. The person on the other side surprised her, though. It wasn’t her mother, it was Sidney.

“Good evening, Your Highness,” he said. “Sorry to disturb you, but if you’re up for it, my Queen would like to see you.”

“Now?” Emma asked.

Sidney nodded. “As you requested, I spoke to her. She extended an invitation for the night. If you so desire.”

“Just give me a moment to change,” the Princess said. 

It was not at all how she’d expected her night to go--it was infinitely better.

* * *

“Thank you for having me tonight,” Emma said as she and Regina settled into the Queen’s chambers. “I just…I couldn’t stand to be there anymore.”

“You’re always welcome here.” There was a moment of comfortable silence before the Queen added,“So what happened?”

“It’s my parents. They’re so hellbent on having their perfect heir that they don’t care at all what I want.”

Regina scoffed. “That does sound like them.”

“I feel like they’re disappointed in who I am.” Emma was opening up to Regina like she never had before. It was different--but good.

“I know it isn’t the same,” the Queen said. “But if it’s any consolation, I happen to be quite fond of exactly who you are.”

It didn’t help exactly, not for Emma’s current situation, but it did bode well for..._ whatever _it was that was happening with Regina.

“Thank you,” Emma said, her hand subtly reaching to hold Regina’s. “I wish they felt the same.”

Regina brushed a strand of hair from Emma’s face. “Your parents are idiots,” she said.

Emma laughed.

“They really know how to screw things up.”

Emma nodded. “I just wish they would let me be..._ me. _”

Regina sighed. Her thumb was rubbing a soothing motion against Emnma’s hand. “Well, dear, be you all you want here. I encourage it.”

And then they settled into bed. It was awkward at first, neither knowing exactly what to do. It began with two completely separate bodies, each residing on one end of the king bed. Neither was sure who made the move for it first, but soon, they reached for each other, cuddling close and falling asleep in a comfortable embrace.

* * *

Emma awakened in the very early hours of the morning to something she’d hoped for, but hadn’t expected. It was the soft press of lips against hers as before a muttered, “Good morning.”

And then she was met with an empty bed. Just as quickly as Emma had processed the kiss, Regina was gone, hidden away in her en suite.

So, of course, Emma had to make things right. “Regina,” she called to no avail. “Regina, it’s okay.” Still she remained unanswered; she sighed. “Regina, it doesn’t have to mean anything--I mean it can, but it doesn’t have to, just...Please talk to me.”

Regina relented and came out of hiding, retaking her place on the bed (sure to keep a safe distance between them, of course). She looked small, Emma noticed. It was the first time she’d ever appeared that way to the Princess.

“That shouldn’t have happened,” the Queen said. She couldn’t look Emma in the eye while she spoke, her words softer than usual.

Emma sighed. She knew this reaction wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities. “Okay,” she said. She wanted to argue, wanted to make claims of courtship and a desire to seriously romantically woo the Queen, but she was also terrified to lose her. So she followed Regina’s lead.

“You should go,” the Queen said.

The hurt was obvious on Emma’s face. “Are you sure?”

Regina nodded.

Emma’s voice was meek, “Will I still see you next week?”

Regina paused. For the first time since she’d reentered the room, she looked at Emma, really taking her in. Emma felt like her soul was laid out bare for the Queen to see, but didn’t really mind. She trusted Regina. She trusted whatever was happening between them.

“Yes,” the Queen said.

And without another word, she led the Princess out of her castle.

* * *

Emma returned to her castle a few hours later. She was relaxing in her chambers when her parents stormed into the room.

“Where were you last night?” Snow demanded.

“What do you mean?” the Princess asked.

Charming stepped in. “Your mother went to check on you last night, but you weren’t there. Where did you go?”

Unable to tell the truth, Emma said the first thing she could think of, “I went riding with Neal. I needed to clear my head.”

Charming opened his mouth, but Emma beat him to it.

“We weren’t out all night, I promise.”

“Then where were you this morning?”

“Reading in the library,” she lied. This lying on the fly thing seemed to come naturally to her. She wasn’t sure exactly where it had come from, but she definitely wasn’t complaining about it.

Luckily her parents seemed to accept the response. Charming took a second before responding “So...you like Neal?”

“He’s all right. I hardly know him.”

“We should change that!” Snow exclaimed. Already Emma knew she’d made a mistake with her excuse, knew exactly where her mother was taking this. “Maybe this is the answer, Emma. Maybe he’s your True Love!”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“But you never know! Like you said, you hardly know him. We’ll change that! We’ll have him over tomorrow.”

“That really isn’t--”

“Don’t try to fight it, Emma,” Snow said. “This could be good for you.”

Emma sighed. There was no way of talking her way out of it now. “Fine,” she agreed.

* * *

The following afternoon, Emma went out to the stables around noon to meet the Gold Kingdom’s Prince Neal. Of course her parents arranged for them to go riding together, as they thought that’s what they’d done a few nights prior. Emma couldn’t complain completely, though. She loved riding, and Neal was once a good friend. Maybe that friendship could be rekindled--as long as he understood friendship was all he was going to get.

Upon his arrival, Neal greeted Emma with a kiss to the hand. “I’m glad your parents arranged this,” he said. 

Emma nodded, noncommittal as she settled herself upon her horse.

Neal followed suit and they began to ride. It was once they led their horses to the proper trail that Neal broached a conversation.

“So tell me what you’ve been up to since we’ve last seen each other,” Neal said. “Other than a great improvement in your riding.”

Emma laughed. She hadn’t been the best with a horse when she was a child, but she’d taken great efforts to change that. If she wanted to be able to fight for her Kingdom, she had to be able to do it on horseback. “I’ve had lessons to improve,” the Princess said. “My father’s also been giving me sparring lessons.”

“Oh really?”

“I deserve to be able to fight for my Kingdom in any way I can. And my Kingdom deserves that from me.”

“You haven’t changed at all, have you?”

“I have,” the Princess defended.

“I meant that as a compliment.”

Neal sure was a charmer, just as Emma remembered him as a boy. Honestly, had she not met a certain Queen, Emma thought there was a strong possibility she and the Prince would have been able to make a union work. But the thought was moot. She _ had _ met the Dark Kingdom’s Queen, and their...courtship, as Emma considered it, was going...well. At least, as well as it could given the circumstances. There was definitely something worth exploring with the Queen, and Prince Neal’s charm didn’t change that. It never would.

They rode for about an hour in comfortable conversation. There was much to catch up on in the years since they’d seen each other. As their time together came to a close, Neal said, “A small part of me had been worried we would have nothing in common anymore. I’m glad that part was wrong.”

Emma spotted his angle a mile away. “Neal, I should tell you I’m only interested in friendship.”

“Of course. We’re still getting to know each other, but--”

“No, I...I’m not seeking a partner right now. I know my parents want it, but it isn’t what I want. Not right now.”

Neal smiled and nodded. “I understand. Thank you for today, Emma. I hope we can do it again soon.” And with a kiss to Emma’s cheek, Neal made his way into the carriage waiting for him and headed back to his Kingdom.

_ * * * _

Regina sighed as the man across from her continued to talk. As they sat in his meeting room, Rumpelstiltskin, King of the Gold Kingdom, chatted her ear off. They just finished a discussion on a new trade agreement, and now Regina was simply listening to anecdotes about his Kingdom’s upcoming celebrations. Of course she was expected to attend, and, of course, she had no desire to. She was only half listening, really, until she heard his most recent words.

“What did you just say?” she asked. She must have heard him wrong. There was no way…

“A ball,” Rumpelstiltskin said, clearly annoyed at her interruption. “In honor of my son’s engagement to the White Princess.”

Regina saw red. _ How dare she! _ “Engagement?”

“Well, not yet technically,” he brushed off, “But it’s only a matter of time now.”

Rage grew within the Regina. But she had to play it cool. “Does the Princess have any other suitors?”

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. “King Brennan and Queen Alice’s son Killian has been vying for her affections as well. But Neal and the Princess knew each other as children; he definitely has the upper hand.”

Regina gave a tight smile. “Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?”

“No, I think we’ve covered everything.”

“If that’s all then, I really should be heading back to my castle before it gets dark. Thank you for your hospitality.”

“And thank you for agreeing to my trade agreement.”

“I want peace, Rumpel. You’ve always known that, this whole realm has.” With that, Regina took her leave, returning back to her own Kingdom.

But Rumpelstiltskin’s words remained with her. _ “My son’s engagement to the White Princess.” _ Who the _ fuck _ did Emma think she was--playing Regina like this? How had she let herself get so swept up in the Princess that she failed to see the reality of the situation? Regardless of what Regina was feeling, Emma would be betrothed to the Prince of a nearby Kingdom, and Regina would be left to pick up the pieces of her own self.

No--this couldn’t happen. She couldn’t take another loss. So as she sat in her carriage on her journey home, Regina used her magic and her compact mirror to contact Sidney. And within moments, his face was displayed within her mirror. 

“Yes my Queen?” he greeted.

“Cancel my visit with the Princess,” she said. “Tell her she is on longer welcome here.”

“But your majesty--”

“Just do it!” She slammed her compact shut, effectively ending the discussion.

She would not be played by a Princess--especially the daughter of Snow and Charming. That family had taken enough from her already; they wouldn’t have any more.

* * * 

Emma was sitting on the balcony where she’d first met Regina when Sidney found her.

“Your Majesty,” he greeted.

“Sidney,” the Princess said. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m afraid so. My Queen is unable to see you this weekend.”

Emma visibly deflated. “Oh. Did she say why?”

“I’m afraid not.”

Emma nodded. “Did she say when we could reschedule?”

Sidney couldn’t look her in the eye. “No, Your Highness.”

“I see.”

Of course this was happening. Of course this was Regina’s reaction to their kiss. But still it was curious. They’d agreed to ignore it, agreed to still see each other again, so what changed? Why was the Queen reacting like this now?

Needing space to process the situation she simply said, “Thank you, Sidney. You may go now.”

So much for courting the Queen, she supposed. Though she could feel her heart ache at the thought of this being the end.

* * * 

The weekend came around, and Regina’s rage still hadn’t subsided. She missed Emma, and she was furious at the turn this had all taken. She was angry with herself for letting this get to her so much, but she simply couldn’t help it.

It was pointless as she’d cancelled their visit, but at Emma’s originally scheduled arrival time, Regina laid wait in her throne room. When two o’clock came around and there was no Princess to be found, Regina was enraged. Furious, she stormed over to the nearest mirror and magically called to Sidney.

“Yes, Your Majesty?” Sidney answered through his small compact, kept solely for communication with his Queen.

“Where is she?” The Queen demanded.

Sidney was confused. “The Princess?”

“Of course!”

“Forgive me, Your Majesty, but you told her not to come.”

The Queen growled in frustration. “Bring her here.”

“Your Highness--”

“Bring. Her. Here.”

“Very well.”

And just like that, the Queen’s face disappeared from Sidney’s mirror, and the ambassador was on a mission to find the Princess.

* * *

Emma was in the library when Sidney found her. Once again digging for any information she could find on the Dark Kingdom and its Queen. She needed something to help her understand what had gone wrong, why Regina was so upset with her. If she could find any information on her, maybe she could understand her better. She was deep in a seeming-to-be-useless text about the Magical Wars when Sidney approached.

“Good evening, Your Highness,” he said.

“Sidney,” Emma said curiously. “What are you doing here?”

“My Queen requests an audience with you.”

“But she--”

“Honestly, I don’t understand it, either. But she wishes to see you.”

“Then take me to her.”

So to the carriage they went, embarking on the four hour journey to the Dark Kingdom. It was just around seven in the evening when they arrived. Emma knew her way around by now, and made her way straight to the castle doors. They opened as soon as she approached, then closed behind her as usual. Unlike the times she’d been there before, Regina wasn’t in the throne room awaiting her. So she continued on through the castle. Searching through a few rooms, she realized exactly where the Queen would be: her chambers. The memory of the last time she’d been there brought butterflies to her stomach. They’d kissed in Regina’s chambers. And then the Queen had freaked out. Something told her she was probably about to walk in on another freakout.

Emma knocked on the door and it opened for her, revealing the sight of a fuming Queen pacing the room.

“Regina,” Emma said, alerting the Queen to her presence.

“How dare you!” the Queen shouted.

Emma was taken aback.

“After everything we’ve been doing, and you just _ stand me up--” _

“Whoa, hold on!” Emma interrupted. “_ You _ told me not to come. _ You _ didn’t want to see me. I was respecting your wishes--”

“Just like you’ve respected this relationship,” the Queen spat. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out? You’ve humiliated me by entertaining those…_ scoundrels _ when you’re supposed to be courting me--”

“That’s what this is about? Regina, I have no interest in any of them--you _ know _that. My parents set those up--”

“I don’t care! Your loyalty is supposed to be to _ me _; how dare you--” And then the Queen’s words stopped and she pushed the Princess against a wall and attacked her mouth with her own.

The kiss was nothing like their previous one. Where that one had been tentative and careful, this was all aggression, all _ possessive _. And it made Emma’s head spin in the most wonderful of ways.

When the need for air was more than they could avoid any longer, Regina pulled back. “If we’re doing this,” she said, pushing a lock of hair out of Emma’s face, “Then we’re doing this. No other suitors.”

“No other suitors,” Emma agreed.

Regina brought her lips to Emma’s once again, this time much softer than before.

“Can I stay tonight?” Emma asked, resting their foreheads together.

“Of course, dear.”

* * *

After a nice dinner enjoyed in garden at sunset, the two changed into nightdresses (with Emma borrowing one of Regina’s), and settled into Regina’s chambers. The night was chaste, only kisses and cuddles exchanged, but it was all they could ever have hoped for.

“This is nice,” Emma said as sleep began to overcome her.

“It is,” Regina agreed. “I enjoy having you here.”

Emma sighed in contentment, all the more closer to slumber. “Maybe one day I can stay forever,” she said before drifting off to sleep.

“Do you mean that?” The Queen whispered, but there was no answer, only the soft snores of the sleeping Princess.

So Regina snuggled in closer and pressed a kiss against the Princess’ cheek before following her off into slumber.

* * *

“May I write to you in the meantime?” Emma asked as she readied to leave the following morning.

Regina shook her head. “You’re a Princess. Nothing you send or receive is private. We would be discovered.”

“I’ll send it through Sidney. And we can use code names. I’ll call you...Beautiful because I never want you to forget that that’s what you are”--a smile spread across Regina’s face--“What will you call me?”

“Dearest,” Regina replied. “Because somehow in just these short few weeks you’ve managed to become dearest to my heart.”

Emma beamed. 

“But you can’t call me Beautiful. It makes it obvious that I'm a woman, and if your parents found out--”

“Lover then,” Emma suggested, then went shy. “That’s what you are, right? My lover?”

“Yes, Dearest, I’m your lover.”

“Seal it with a kiss?”

“Don’t be cheeky. It’s unbefitting of a Princess”--Emma looked sullen; Regina leaned in for a kiss--“But you’re _ my _ Princess, so I suppose you can do as you please.”

“I’m glad I met you, Regina.”

“The feeling is mutual, Dearest.”

“I hate that I have to go,” Emma pouted.

Regina brushed a hand across her cheek. “You’ll be back before we know it.”

* * *

With her visits to Regina becoming a more regular occurrence, Emma’s sparring lessons had taken a backseat. It’d been a few weeks since their last session, and with her parents’ ever-growing pressures about “the duties of a Princess,” Emma was grateful for the aggressive outlet.

“You can do better than that,” Charming said as he easily avoided Emma’s strike at him.

Emma struck again, and just as the last time, Charming held her off with ease.

“If you want to get better, we can’t keep cancelling your lessons.”

“I’ve been busy,” Emma said, blocking her father’s sword.

“Your defense is still good. Offense needs some work.”

Emma struck again, this time requiring more of Charming’s effort to avoid it.

“Better,” he said. “What’s been keeping you from our lessons anyway?”

“I have a lot on my mind right now.”

“Has a suitor finally caught your eye?”

Emma aggressively blocked father’s sword at the thought. “Not exactly.”

“I know it’s a lot, but you really do need to be thinking about it.”

“I know.”

“Do you? It’s your duty to your throne to supply a King, Emma.”

“I’ve barely been eighteen for two months; I think it’s okay to not be engaged yet.”

“But, Emma, you need to be taking this seriously. It’s--”

“It’s my duty as a Princess,” Emma recited. “I know. You’ve told me this before. But I won’t rush into choosing a partner just because you want me to. I will find one in my own time.”

And with that, Emma slammed her sword into its scabbard and stormed back into the castle and into her chambers.

There, she threw herself down onto the bed and let out a frustrated sigh. Why couldn’t they just understand? There was no way Emma was settling and marrying just for the “good of the Kingdom.” And there was no way she was giving up what was happening between her and Regina. Something was there between them, something special. All she wanted was to talk to the Queen, to vent and have the comfort of someone who understood her. But that wasn’t possible…or was it? They had decided on letters, Emma remembered. She could write to her lover, and Sidney would make sure it was delivered. It was perfect. Or, at least, it was the only option she had. So she wrote:

_ Lover, _  
_ I miss you. It’s terrible here now. There’s so much pressure to find a King, but I don’t want that. All I want is to be around you more. There’s nobody here to understand that. I hate all these secrets, hate hiding what we are to each other. I just…miss you. It’s only been a few days, but I miss your company. I miss learning to be a good Queen from you. And I miss your kisses. Those…well, Lover, they’re kind of all I can think about. Until I see you again... _  
_ Yours, _ _  
_Dearest 

* * *

It was only two days before she received a response from the Queen: 

_ Dearest, _  
_ I miss you, too. I’m sorry you’re unhappy there. I long for the next time you’ll be here with me. It will be soon, I promise. Until then, remember that I care for you, and that I’m missing you, too. See you soon, Dearest. _  
_ Yours, _ _  
_Lover 

* * *

As the weeks went on, things continued to progress between the Princess of the White Kingdom and the Queen of the Dark. They arranged visits as often as they could and had Sidney deliver letters between them in the interim. It wasn’t ideal, but they managed. Their connection was ever-growing, and it was worth the obstacles.

In the meantime, a storm was brewing within the realm. Six years after the Magical Wars, the Kingdoms of the realm were still displeased with its outcome. And finally, with the possibility of a union between their Prince and the White Kingdom’s Princess, Prince Brennan and Queen Alice of the Sea Kingdom decided it was time to make their move.

So here they sat opposite Snow and Charming, discussing their plan.

“Aren’t you tired of the constant threat of magic?” King Brennan asked. “The Evil Queen is one person; we can easily take her down.”

“Can we, though?” Snow asked. “It’s her magic that makes her dangerous.”

“You defeated her predecessors,” Alice said.

“And she almost killed us for it!” Snow exclaimed.

“What’s your plan?” Charming asked. “You must have one to call a meeting like this.”

Brennan smiled and pulled a bracelet out of his pocket to show the Charmings. “This is a magic-restraining bracelet. With this on their wrists, they can’t access their magic. The threat is gone.”

“How do you expect to get an entire Kingdom to agree to wear those?”

“We force it upon them. We strike on the outskirts--somewhere she won’t be watching. Convert one of her people to our side, and they can use their magic to spread this bracelet’s power across the entire Kingdom. Inhibit all of their magic.”

“So your plan is to use magic against magic?” Snow asked. “That’s ridiculous. It’s what we’re trying to get rid of in the first place.”

“The Dark Queen is dangerous,” Alice said. “She must be stopped.”

“She’s kept true to her word,” Charming said. “She’s caused no harm since the end of the war.”

“And how long until the next war?” Brennan asked. “If we don’t strike first we’ll be the ones stricken. The Evil Queen needs to learn her place once and for all.”

“If they’re right,” Snow said, “If we can make their plan work we could do this quietly. All it will take is one person to willingly go against her throne. It does sound doable.”

Charming shook his head. “We need more support. It must come down to the rest of the realm against the Dark Kingdom. Go to the Gold Kingdom, the Dragon Kingdom, and all the others. Have their support and you’ll have mine. If this goes wrong it will start another war. We need to be prepared for that worst case scenario. We need backup.”

King Brennan nodded. “Very well.”

* * *

King Brennan and Queen Alice heeded Charming’s advice. After their council with Snow and Charming, they set to meet with all the other monarchs in the realm--excluding Regina. And they had many on board. King Rumpelstiltskin of the Gold Kingdom agreed without a second thought, as did King Greg and Queen Tamara of the Earth Kingdom. Royal after royal joined in their efforts, ready to eliminate magic from their realm once and for all.

But there was a miscalculation in their plan, a hidden alliance they were unaware of. One that would be Regina’s saving grace. The Dark Queen hadn’t expected to hear from Queen Maleficent of the Dragon Kingdom; there was a complicated history between them. But Regina would never refuse a council with the other Queen.

“I must say this is unexpected,” Regina said as they sat down together in her castle’s study.

“It was necessary,” Maleficent said. “Your Kingdom is in danger.”

“I see you still cut straight to the point. How so?”

“An alliance is forming. One very much against magic.”

Anger grew within Regina. “They want to take me down.”

“They’re tired of fearing you.”

“They didn’t have anything to fear, but I will give them something to now.”

“Be careful, Regina. This is a greater threat than you think.”

“What do they plan to do?”

“They plan to inhibit the magic of your entire Kingdom.”

“Is that even possible?”

“I believe what they’re proposing is indeed possible.”

“Who began it?”

“The Sea Kingdom, but the White Kingdom appears to be heavily involved as well.”

Regina growled in frustration.

Of course her lover’s parents were largely to blame--and that was without knowing she was involved in a courtship with their daughter. It only complicated things further.

“Am I in immediate danger?” Regina asked.

“I don’t know,” Maleficent replied honestly. “I’m unsure how fast their efforts are moving.”

“Thank you for your warning, Maleficent. Though, I must say I’m not quite sure why you’ve given it.”

“My debt to your mother was paid when I saved your life, but you did so much more with that life than I ever anticipated. I admire what you’ve done all these years, Regina. You deserved to know that you’re in danger.”

Regina nodded. “Again I thank you. I owe you a debt now.”

“Don’t let them win and we’ll consider it even.”

Regina looked at the other Queen curiously. “You want magic to return to the realm, don’t you?”

“I didn’t teach you for no reason, though I never imagined you’d manage to accomplish all that you have with it. Your mother would be incredibly proud of you.”

Regina scoffed. She loved her mother dearly, but the woman had never once told her she was proud of her. She found it difficult to believe she would now.

“I mean it,” Maleficent said. “What you’ve accomplished as Queen is astounding. I knew Cora very well. She would be impressed. She would be proud of the woman you’ve become, Regina--the _ Queen _ you’ve become. I know it.”

Maleficent’s words only fueled the fire growing within Regina. She would try to keep things peaceful, but if war was what they truly wanted, then war was what they would get.

* * *

The following morning, Emma received a letter via Sidney. She opened it to reveal her lover’s beautiful script handwriting.

_ Dearest, _  
_ I’m so sorry, but I must delay your visit. A threat has appeared in my Kingdom, and it would be unsafe for you to travel here until it is taken care of. I’m sorry. Know that I’ll miss you, and I’ll wish you were here with me. I promise to make it up to you as soon as it’s safe. I long to see you, but I could never live with myself if something happened to you in my Kingdom. I’ll send for you when it’s safe--I promise. Until then, my Dearest, here’s something to keep me with you. My father gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday. It’s one of the last things he ever gave me. He told me there was a bit of magic in it, should I ever find myself in a situation without my own. I want you to have it. It’s a way to always keep me with you, and a way for me to always be able to keep you safe even when I’m not with you. I worry for you with no magic to protect you should there ever come a threat. Should the need arise, please use it. It will protect you; I’ve even enhanced it with some more magic of my own. Until next time, Dearest. I promise to send Sidney for you as soon as it’s safe. _  
_ Yours, _ _  
_Lover

Emma looked deeper in the envelope to find the most gorgeous necklace she’d ever seen. It was a deep black crystal on a sparkling silver chain. The blackness of the crystal swirled ever so slightly when looked at closely enough--a sign of the magic it held. It was mesmerizing; Emma couldn’t take her eyes off it. It was so beautiful, just like the Queen who had given it to her. She quickly fastened the chain around her neck, knowing she would never again take it off. This was a piece of Regina she could have with her always, and it meant the world to her. She picked up her pen and began to write to the Queen.

_ Lover, _  
_ The necklace is stunning, just like you. I’ve just put it on, and already I feel closer to you. I can feel the magic that is yours. It gives me the same soft tingles your touch does. It means the world to me that you would give me something that means so much to you. Wherever he is now, I hope your father doesn’t mind. I’ll treasure it always, and don’t worry, should the need ever arise, I’ll use it to protect myself, as I know you would protect me were you there with me. This threat you mention worries me. Please keep yourself safe. I can’t imagine life without you now that I know what it’s like with you in it. Please be careful always. I miss you. I can’t wait to be back in your Kingdom with you. Until then, know that I’m thinking of you and wearing your necklace. Be safe, Lover. See you soon. _  
_ Yours, _ _  
_Dearest

* * *

Regina breathed a sigh of relief as she read her latest letter from Emma. As of yet, the Princess’ parents hadn’t let her in on their plan and poisoned her against Regina. That was a good thing. It meant there was still time. Maleficent had said King Brennan and Queen Alice were behind the plot against her, but Regina knew better. The White Kingdom had far more influence than the Sea Kingdom. If they were on board, then they were the ones Regina needed to speak with.

And so, she used Sidney to schedule an audience with the White Kingdom’s King and Queen as urgently as possible. They’d agreed, and the Queen was now in her carriage late in the evening on her way to the White Castle.

When she arrived, she was ushered into the King and Queen’s council room.

“I’d like us to be alone,” Regina said as she settled across from Snow and Charming.

Snow looked concerned; Charming looked at her with a challenge in his eyes.

“If I had come here to kill you, you would be dead already. I just want to talk.”

Charming took a moment before gesturing for his guards to exit. “What do you want?” he asked once they were alone.

“Peace.”

“We already have--” Snow began, but Regina cut her off.

“No, I only thought we did. But it’s come to my attention that you intend to rid my Kingdom of its magic, and I _ cannot _ allow that.”

Both Snow and Charming’s eyes widened as they realized they’d been caught. 

“What makes you think that?” Snow asked.

“How I know of your plan is irrelevant,” Regina said. “What matters is preventing this from happening. I know it wasn’t your idea, but I also know you’re the only ones who can stop it. Your Kingdom is the largest. It holds the most power in this realm and you know it. If you call this off, everyone else will abide.”

“Magic is dangerous and this realm should be rid of it,” Charming said. 

Regina sighed and shook her head. “You haven’t changed at all.”

“Just like you, it’s our job to protect _ our _ people,” Charming said. “Removing magic from the realm will protect them.”

“Protect them from what?! From _ me? _I’m no threat to you!”

Snow scoffed. “The same way you weren’t a threat to us six years ago.”

Rage grew within Regina. “You _ murdered _ my parents--you almost murdered _ me. _ I did what had to be done to protect myself and my people. I wasn’t supposed to be Queen, I wasn’t supposed to be the one making those decisions, but _ you _ made it so. Everything I did was a result of your actions.”

“We’ll never see eye to eye on this,” Snow said.

“I understand we have our differences, but there’s a right choice and a wrong choice here. Think very hard about which you choose.”

“There you go threatening us again,” Charming said. “You insist on keeping something dangerous, Regina--why should we help you do that?”

“Because I will _ destroy _ you if you don’t!” Regina snapped, then immediately calmed herself down. Rage wasn’t the way to handle this. Especially when she knew she would never actually destroy the White Kingdom, at least not while Emma resided in it. “I’m sorry,” she said. “The threat of war is real here, Charming. I may stand alone, but you know as well as I do what I’m capable of. I don’t _ want _to fight. I have confined magic to my own Kingdom and not let it spread--as per our treaty. I have respected my end of the bargain since its inception, and I expect you to return that favor. Keep our peace, I beg of you. My people and I aren’t hurting anyone, nor do we intend to. We simply wish to exist. Allow us that much. After everything we’ve been through, we deserve at least that.”

Snow and Charming were silent for a moment as they mulled the request over. They were clearly silently communicating, but Regina couldn’t tell what it meant.

It was Charming who broke the silence. “We made that peace treaty years ago to protect us all. You have a point, Regina. Nobody wants another war. We’ll stand down. We’ll ensure the rest of the realm does, too.”

Regina sighed in relief. “Thank you,” she said. “I won’t forget this.”

_ * * * _

Two days later, Emma received a letter informing her it was safe to visit. The following afternoon, Sidney came to escort Emma to the Dark Kingdom. She was set to visit for a week, explaining her planned absence to her parents with the excuse of going to visit her friend Queen Elsa in Arendelle.

Upon her arrival to the Dark Castle, Emma couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Just a few more minutes and she would be reunited with Regina. Due to the threat on Regina’s Kingdom, their planned two weeks apart had turned into six with letters few and far between. The Princess had missed the Queen greatly, and was very excited to see her. As she made her way through the castle (she had free rein to go wherever she pleased at this point), she touched a hand to the necklace resting between her breasts. It was the one Regina had sent her. It had kept her company in her weeks without the Queen, and she knew Regina would love seeing her wearing it.

Just before entering the throne room, she straightened out her dress and managed her curls--only the best of appearances for Regina. When she felt satisfied, she opened the door and was met with the most beautiful sight. Regina sat on her throne in a velvet deep red dress with a black lace corset that clung to her every curve. Her hair was long and lightly curled at the ends with part of it pinned up on the to of her head--her crown sitting around it, of course. She was a vision.

“Regina,” she breathed out.

Regina’s attention was grabbed from whatever she’d been watching out the window, and immediately turned to Emma. The most beautiful smile spread across her face at the sight of the Princess.

“Dearest,” Regina whispered--the pet name had become her most common way of referring to Emma, and the Princess loved it, loved hearing how much she meant to the Queen.

In an instant they were in each other’s arms, tender kisses growing passionate.

“I missed you,” Regina whispered against Emma’s lips.

“I missed you so much,” Emma replied through kisses. She brought a hand up to rest on the one Regina placed on her cheek, and slowly brought both their hands to rest against the necklace laying at her breasts.

Regina inhaled deeply at the feeling. “The necklace,” she said, breaking the kiss to look down at it.

“I never took it off,” Emma said. “It wasn’t the same as having you with me, but it helped.”

“I wanted you to always have a piece of me with you when you wanted to.”

“And I want that always. I never intend to take it off, Regina.”

Regina kissed her lover again. “I’m very happy you’re here.”

They spent some time catching up before heading out to the garden for lunch as had become tradition since Emma’s first visit. Their time apart had really shown the couple how much they meant to each other and how difficult it was to be apart for so long. That whole first day was completely centered around simply spending time together--in any capacity. Sitting together in the library while Regina studied up on some history, Emma took the time to read the Kingdom’s literature about its former rulers. The Dark Kingdom ran very differently than the White Kingdom did, and Emma had to admit she was very intrigued by its methods. 

That first day came to a close with the two settling into Regina’s chambers for the night, cuddled together as sleep overtook them.

* * *

Charming and Snow took their daughter’s absence as a good time to invite King Brennan and Queen Alice to their Kingdom. They intended to keep their word to Regina. There was no need for war right now, and with Regina knowing of their plan, it would be unavoidable if they made any sort of move against her.

The Sea Kingdom’s rulers did not seem pleased with that decision. It took much effort on Snow and Charming’s part to convince them to stand down, but they did agree. There would be no attack made on the Dark Kingdom any time soon. There was no reason to start a war while peace was still ongoing. They all agreed on that...or did they?

* * *

On the last night of Emma’s visit, in Regina’s chambers she and Emma were settling in for the night. Regina was changing in the en suite while Emma sifted through her things to find her nightclothes.

“I’m sorry I had to leave you for the Council Meeting,” Regina said.

“You’re the Queen,” Emma said, “The world doesn’t stop just because I’m here. Your Kingdom needs you. Besides, I love how much you care for your Kingdom. It says so much about you. You’re a great Queen, Regina, you never need to apologize for that.”

Regina reentered the bedroom clad in a short, silk black nightdress and matching black silk robe; Emma’s mouth watered at the sight. “Thank you for understanding.” She pressed a kiss against Emma’s lips and moved to part, but Emma held her waist and prolonged the kiss.

“You’re so beautiful,” Emma said, her hands drawing small circles against Regina’s waist.

Slowly, Emma’s hands made their way down Regina’s body until they rested on her bare upper thighs.

“Emma,” Regina moaned.

Emma loved the breathy sound, desperate to hear more of it, and moved a hand gently under Regina’s nightgown until it reached a breast. She caressed the flesh gently, and Regina sighed in contentment. When Emma’s thumb brushed a nipple, Regina’s breath hitched, and she pulled the Princess into a deep kiss. It was when Emma held Regina’s hand and brought it under her own nightdress, to her own chest, that Regina gently pushed her away, leaving Emma confused and sullen.

“Emma, Dearest, we _ can’t. _”

“But I thought…”

Regina could hear the confusion and sadness in her voice, and it broke her heart. She reached out to hold Emma’s hand. “Dearest, you’re an untouched Princess. I can’t taint you, no matter how much I want you. It wouldn’t be right.”

And finally Emma understood. It wasn’t that Regina didn’t want her, but that she respected her too much to defile her in everyone else’s eyes. As far as the White Kingdom was concerned, a woman’s chance at marriage was only as good as her virginity, and Regina cared too much to risk causing any problems for Emma. What Emma didn’t understand, though, was how Regina could not know how wrong she was.

“Lover,” Emma let the word pass through her lips. “You’re my lover, you have been for months. I haven’t entertained any other suitors, neither have you--Regina, don’t you know where this is going? Where I want this to go?”

The look on Regina’s face was unreadable, an odd occurrence, as Emma usually could read the Queen very, very well.

“Regina, I love you. All of this, it means the world to me. I’m grateful every day that I met you on that balcony because that night I learned what love is, and now that I know it, I never want to give it up. I’d like to marry you, Regina, if you’ll have me. I know we can’t right away, we’ll need to come up with a way to tell my parents, but all I want is to marry you. You’re who I choose, I’ve known that since the moment we met, and every moment we’ve spent together since, every letter we’ve sent has only made me more sure of that. I don’t care what my parents think, what my Kingdom thinks. If they can’t accept us, then I don’t need them. We can live here, and if being with you means I have to renounce my throne, then I will because you are more important than any of that. I love you. I thought you knew that, but it’s my fault for not having said it sooner, and I’m sorry, and--” Emma was cut off by Regina’s lips crashing into hers.

“I love you,” Regina said against Emma’s lips. “I love you.” Kiss. “I love you.” Kiss. “I love you.” Kiss.

“So?” Emma asked, “Will you marry me?”

Regina laid a hand against Emma’s cheek. “Yes, Dearest. Nothing would make me happier.”

Emma beamed, and brought Regina into another kiss. “Fiancée,” Emma said. “Not Lover anymore. Fiancée.”

Then there were more kisses. Starting out slowly and getting more frantic by the second. The rest of the world seemed to stop, and everything became about just the two of them and this moment between them. The caress of lips against lips continued as the Queen’s hands began to wander. Down Emma’s back and then up again, she left a heat behind with her every touch that had Emma so ready for more.

Then Regina’s hands were at the hem of her nightdress. “May I?” she asked.

Emma nodded her approval. “Please.”

When the Queen had Emma bare before her, she couldn’t help but pause to really take her in. Clad only in a pair of white panties, she was more beautiful than Regina ever could have imagined. Regina looked at Emma like she never had before--like she was the most precious thing that needed to be _ devoured. _ The look in her eyes sent shivers down Emma’s spine.

“Emma,” she breathed out.

She pulled Emma in for another kiss, her hands wandering again, but this time against bare flesh. Emma moaned at the touch, and it spurred Regina on. With Emma’s top half bared before her, the Queen focused her attention on the Princess’ breasts. 

While enjoying the sensations Regina was sending through her body, Emma took the opportunity to reach for Regina’s nightdress and began to remove it. The Queen let her, and soon Regina stood before her lover--her _ fianceé _\--in only a pair of lace black panties.

“Regina,” Emma marveled. She pulled Regina into a fierce kiss, their bodies meeting flesh to flesh for the first time. Emma couldn’t wait. She needed more of Regina, needed to give more to her. As they kissed, Emma’s hands slid to Regina’s panties. “May I?” she asked against her lips.

Regina looked into her eyes. “Yes,” she said, then resumed their kiss.

Emma removed the garment and had her first touch of the Queen so intimately. Regina melted into the touch. As they continued, Emma led them over to the bed and gently laid Regina down. She removed her own panties before settling atop Regina.

The Queen moaned at the contact. “I love you,” she said and connected their lips again.

And then her hands were mirroring Emma’s, both women exploring this new place of each other. It was a new experience for the both of them, pleasure like this. It was the most intimate you could be with a person, and they felt the weight of it entirely. This brought them to a new height, a new level of their relationship, but it felt right to them both. This is where they were supposed to be: together, connected so intimately. This was their present and their future, and it was pure bliss.

“More of you,” Emma begged. “Please.”

Regina’s fingers came closer to where Emma needed them most. “You’re sure?” she asked.

Emma kissed her again. “Yes, Regina--_ please _.”

The Queen did as requested, gently entering the Princess in her most intimate place. Emma sighed and adjusted to the new feeling. When Regina hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her, Emma moaned. “Again,” she pleaded, and Regina kept up her ministrations. Emma’s breathing continued to increase as Regina drove her to new heights of pleasure.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Emma realized she wasn’t giving as good as she was receiving. And so she brought her fingers near Regina’s entrance and asked, “May I?”

Regina answered wordlessly, with just the thrust of her hips up to allow Emma’s fingers entrance. They both moaned at the contact and continued to bring each other pleasure.

It was Emma who came first, when Regina added pressure to her clit. She came undone panting against Regina. It was her climax that spurred her fingers to mirror Regina’s, and soon the Queen was coming undone as well. Momentarily spent, Regina gently maneuvered them so they were laying together, facing each other and wrapped in each other’s arms.

“I love you,” Emma said.

Regina sighed in contentment. This hadn’t been at all what she’d expected. It was infinitely better.

* * *

In the early, early hours of the next morning, as the Dark Queen and the White Princess slept after committing themselves to each other, something else monumental also occurred in the Dark Kingdom. At a tiny village just on the border of the Kingdom, a plan was set in motion.

Ten soldiers clad in the armor of the Sea Kingdom set fire to the village when its residents refused to aid them in their plot to rid the realm of magic. But magic has its benefits, as the Dark Kingdom knew all too well. 

* * *

Just a few hours after falling asleep, Regina was awakened by a loud knocking on her chamber doors.

“Your Majesty!” she heard yelled from the other side. “It’s urgent!”

Regina recognized the voice of her trusted knight Graham and rushed to throw on her robe and answer the door.

“What’s happened?”

“There’s been an attack,” Graham said. “The Southern Village has been set aflame. Knights of the Sea Kingdom--”

Regina let out a frustrated growl. This was what she got for trusting those damn Charmings. Now her people were under attack, and she couldn’t help but feel responsible.

“Have you transported a team?”

Graham nodded. “Facilier and his men poofed on site already.”

“Have you heard back?”

Graham shook his head.

Regina poofed herself into an outfit more fit for battle--black leather pants and a royal blue corseted coat with gunmetal accents on the collar and sleeves. “Guard the Princess as you would guard me,” she said, readying to poof herself on site.

“But Your Majesty--it isn’t safe.”

“My people need me. Guard the Princess.” She left no room for argument, as she poofed herself to the Southern Village.

* * *

The sight she arrived to was devastating. The army of ten had fled and the fire was put out, but homes were a wreck. There was only so much that could be done even with magic. The Sea Kingdom had done this, had destroyed a piece of her Kingdom--a piece of her--and they would _ pay _.

“What happened?” she asked one of the survivors.

The man bowed to her quickly before answering. “They wanted us to turn against you, My Queen, but we refused. They wanted to take away our magic.”

Anger grew within the Queen and instinctively, a fireball simultaneously grew within her palm. The sight of the fire brought fear to her people’s eyes, and she immediately extinguished it. “How many casualties?”

“Seven,” Facilier, one of Regina’s best knights, said. “And thirteen injured.”

Regina sighed.

The town was the smallest in her Kingdom with a population of only a hundred, but any number of casualties and injured was unacceptable. No one harmed Queen Regina’s people and got away with it.

“Gather everyone,” she said. “You’ll all come back to court. It isn’t safe for you here. I will have your village rebuilt, I promise. It will just take some time, and I need to handle this threat first.”

Her audience nodded; they all trusted their Queen.

Once everyone was accounted for, Facilier asked, “Your Majesty, how will we transport them all? Some aren’t well enough to transport themselves.”

Regina separated herself from the group. “Everyone who cannot transport themselves come by me.” The thirteen injured all came to her, knowing they were too weak to perform magic. So did a few others (mostly children) who either hadn’t cultivated their magic enough to use it or for one reason or another was unable to. “Bring me the bodies of the fallen as well,” she commanded, and her soldiers did as requested. “Facilier, contact Graham. Tell him to take down the barrier around the Royal Grounds.”

The knight did as asked, and once Graham confirmed it had been done, Regina spoke again.

“Everyone transport yourself to the Royal Grounds,” she said.

“What about us?” one of the injured asked.

Regina turned to face him. “I can transport us all.”

Many faces turned to shock.

“I’m your Queen,” she said. “I’m very well trained in magic. It’s my duty to protect you, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. I’m sorry this happened, but we will get through it. And those responsible will pay. I promise you that.”

With that, Regina transported her group to the Royal Grounds, with everyone else following her lead.

* * *

Regina left Facilier in charge of settling the residents of the Southern Village in while she returned to meet Emma in her chambers. She hoped she’d return before the Princess awakened (she hated the idea of her fianceé waking up alone after their first night together), but of course she was too late. Emma was already up and dressed, looking sullen and confused.

“I’m so sorry, Dearest,” Regina said, making her presence known.

“Where did you go?” Emma asked.

“There was an emergency,” she said. “I had to go--I’m so sorry. This isn’t at all how I pictured our first morning after together.”

Emma’s mood brightened a bit. “You’ve thought of this happening before?”

“Of course I have, Dearest. I never thought it would truly be, but I’d hoped one day.”

Emma hid her face. “I thought maybe you’d changed your mind.”

Regina rushed closer to the Princess, gently tilting her head to look at her. “Dearest, I have never been more sure of anything in my life than I am of you.”

Emma sighed in relief, then smiled cheekily. “You owe me a good morning kiss, you know.”

Regina laughed. “As you wish.” She brought her lips to Emma’s and kissed her sweetly. When they parted, she said, “Sidney is outside ready to take you home.”

Emma pouted.

“I’m sorry it’s a bit sooner than anticipated,” she said. “But I really do have something I must tend to.”

“I understand,” Emma said, then stole another kiss. “I’ll see you soon?” she asked.

“Yes,” Regina promised. “I love you.”

Emma beamed. “I love you, too, Regina.”

They shared a final kiss before Emma made her way to meet Sidney and Regina made her way to hold council with her advisors. It was time to deal with that Sea Kingdom once and for all.

* * *

Regina sat around a table with her most trusted advisors--Graham, Facilier, Lady Kathryn, Sir Robin of Locksley, and Sir Jefferson of Wonderland.

“We obliterate them,” Regina said.

Sir Robin looked at her in shock. “But Your Majesty--”

“They attacked my people. They struck when I was sworn a deal was made to keep peace. This is a dangerous time for us. Every other Kingdom wants us to surrender our magic. If I don’t make a statement out of them, more will come for us.”

“You’ll start a war,” Sir Jefferson tried to reason.

“Are we not already in one? Was their attack not an act of war? Hand me the document to sign right now--I am declaring war on the Sea Kingdom.”

“War I understand,” Robin said, “But obliteration? Is that not a bit excessive?”

“Was setting fire to my village not _ a bit excessive _? Other leaders can be reasoned with, but these clearly cannot. I need to protect my people. The Sea Kingdom must cease to exist.”

“I agree,” Facilier said.

Regina looked at him impressed, Robin looked in horror.

“I was there. I saw what they did to that village. People like that are monsters. Those people will strike again, and it’s our duty to prevent that.”

“Innocent people were attacked today, and those responsible for it must pay the price. I don’t need to hold a vote to put this in motion, but I’d like to,” the Queen said. “Who understands the lengths we must go to keep this Kingdom safe?”

Facillier, Graham, and Lady Kathryn raised their hands.

“And who does not?” she asked pointedly.

Sir Robin and Sir Jefferson raised their hands.

“Well, it appears we have a majority anyway. We destroy the Sea Kingdom. Today.” The statement was one of finality, and her audience knew that. Then she softened. “I appreciate you all as always,” she said. “While I have you all here, I’d like to make an announcement. I have taken a fiancée.” Some faces were knowing, some looked confused. “Princess Emma of the White Kingdom is now my betrothed. I don’t quite know how it will play out, but I have every intention of fighting for and marrying her. She will soon sit in with us, she will be as much your Queen as I am.”

“She was here last night, wasn’t she?” Jefferson asked.

“Your point?” the Queen countered.

“Are you sure you aren’t overreacting just a little to the attack? They attacked while your betrothed was here, they put her in danger. Are you sure that isn’t the reason you want total destruction?”

Regina’s eyes narrowed. “No, Sir Jefferson, it is not. Seven of my people are dead this morning that should still be alive. They died because King Brennan and Queen Alice thought they could outsmart us. Those seven deaths are on their hands. I am going to hold them accountable. Nobody kills my people and gets away with it. _ Nobody. _” There was a moment of silence before Regina spoke again. “Graham, Facilier, come with me. It’s time to destroy a Kingdom.”

Before she could leave, Lady Kathryn spoke up. “My Queen, may I speak with you a moment?”

Regina looked to her. Lady Kathryn was her closest friend. She trusted the woman and her opinion implicitly. “Of course”--she turned to Graham and Facilier--“Go. Start thinking of a plan for destruction. I’ll join you momentarily.”

The knights did as told, with Sir Robin and Sir Jefferson following them out as well. They were dismissed and they knew it.

“How are you feeling?” Kathryn asked.

Regina sighed and allowed herself to show her true state. She was exhausted. The kind of magic it took to transport so many people took a lot out of her. She was sure Kathryn knew that. Her friend had seen her through enough exhaustion spells to know when one was coming.

“You’ll need magic to destroy that Kingdom, won’t you?”

Regina nodded.

“Use mine,” she said.

“Kathryn, you’re strong, but not that strong. We both know it.”

“You’re pushing yourself too much.”

“I don’t have a choice. I have to protect my people.”

“I know you do. Let me help. Feed off both our magic. Let me take some of the burden off you. You’ll need to save some of your strength for the war we’re getting ourselves into and you know it. Please, let me help.”

Regina sighed. Kathryn was right. “All right,” she agreed. “We’ll do it together.”

Kathryn nodded and the two made their way to meet Graham and Facilier.

Just before the made it out the door, Regina paused. “Thank you, Kathryn,” she said. “You’re a great friend.”

Kathryn smiled. “And you’re a great Queen. I’m honored to be your Lady.”

“You’re more than that and you know it,” the Queen said.

Kathryn conceded. “It’s an honor to be your friend, Regina.”

* * *

That evening, after returning home from Regina’s Kingdom, Emma was just settling into her chambers for the night when she was summoned to meet her parents in the war room. Her parents were in the midst of a heated discussion when she entered.

“Emma,” Snow said, rushing to hug her daughter. “Thank goodness you’re okay.”

Emma tensed in the hug, confused by her mother’s words. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“There’s been an incident,” Charming said.

“An act of war!” Snow corrected.

“War? What happened?”

“The Dark Kingdom has to be stopped!” Snow said.

Emma’s heart stopped. Regina was in danger. She had to fix this before anything happened to the woman she loved. “What happened?”

“The Sea Kingdom was attacked,” Charming explained.

“_ Obliterated _ is the word you’re looking for,” Snow corrected. “The Kingdom ceases to exist. Regina-- the Evil Queen-- _ destroyed _ it.”

Horror and confusion overtook Emma. That couldn’t be right. Regina wouldn’t do that. She preached for peace constantly, there was no way she would obliterate a Kingdom, and yet here her parents were telling her otherwise.

“The Kingdom is gone?” Emma asked. “How is that even possible?”

“Magic!” Snow exclaimed. “That’s why we should have made her get rid of it!”

“I don’t understand,” Emma said. “Why would she do that?”

Charming shook his head. “I don’t know, Emma. But it’s an act of war. We have to retaliate. And we have to protect you during wartime. From now on, you are forbidden from leaving the castle.”

“But Dad--”

“No, Emma. This is serious.”

“I know it is! But she wouldn’t do this for no reason!”

“You don’t know her, Emma,” Snow said. “We do. She’s dangerous. She destroyed an entire Kingdom without a second thought.”

“What did she do to it?” Emma asked.

Charming sighed. “She set in on fire.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “The entire Kingdom?!”

Charming nodded. “It burned to the ground.”

“Killian was riding home from a visit with the Southern Isles and saw the flames,” Snow said. “He’s devastated.”

Emma couldn’t help but scoff. Of course Killian was friends with Hans. It made perfect sense. But what didn’t make sense was why Regina would burn an entire Kingdom to the ground. She needed to talk to her fianceé. She needed to uncover the truth.

* * *

As soon as she finished with her parents, Emma rushed to find Sidney.

“I need to see Regina,” she said.

“Your Majesty--”

“No. I don’t want to hear it. I need to see Regina, and I need to see her now. You know magic, I know you do. Take me to her. Now.”

Sidney nodded, and within moments they were within the Dark Kingdom’s castle grounds.

Emma rushed to the door and, as usual, they opened for her on their own. Emma felt sick to her stomach as she realized why--magic. Regina was using magic constantly, and Emma had never known. And now she’d used magic to eliminate the existence of an entire Kingdom. Emma needed answers, and she needed them now.

So she rushed to Regina’s chambers. It was late enough, there was nowhere else the Queen was more likely to be.

Emma knocked on the Queen’s chamber door, but received no answer. Still, she was sure she was in there. “Regina, it’s me,” she said. “I need to talk to you.”

Almost immediately Regina opened the door. She was wearing that silk robe again, and if Emma hadn’t been so mad and confused, she wouldn’t have been able to resist ripping it off her right then and there. But there were more important things at stake.

“You...what have you _ done _?” Emma asked.

Regina sighed. “How much do you know?”

“You...Regina, you..._ burned an entire Kingdom! _ How...how could you _ do _that?”

Again Regina sighed. “You don’t know the whole story,” she said.

“Then tell me.”

Regina motioned for Emma to join her in sitting down on the bed. “I left you this morning because of an emergency,” she explained. “The emergency was an attack on my Kingdom. One of my villages was set aflame.”

And finally Emma understood. “So you returned the favor.”

“They were planning to take me down, take my Kingdom’s magic. I couldn’t allow it. When I found out of their plans your parents promised me--”

“Wait--my _ parents _? What do they have to do with this.”

Regina sighed. “They were part of a plan against me. Only I was warned about it. It’s why I kept you away those weeks. I couldn’t risk anything happening to you if negotiations went wrong. But they didn’t go wrong. Your parents heard me out, and they agreed with me. I imagine the Sea Kingdom went rogue on this attack. I’m surprised your parents are so up in arms about it. It’s not as if they haven’t destroyed someone’s world before.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Regina sighed again. “Of course you don’t. I’m not surprised your parents didn’t tell you of their murderous deeds.”

Emma paled. “Will you...will you tell me what happened?”

“You really want to know?”

“I...yes. I’d like to know what my parents are capable of.”

Regina sighed, closed her eyes. “It was wartime. Our Kingdoms have never been the most friendly. Mine believes in using something yours sees as dangerous. They think they’re protecting their people, but really they’re denying them access to who they really are.”

“Magic,” Emma said; Regina nodded. Emma had heard of the Magical Wars, but never paid very close attention. She knew her parents had won, though, and that magic was strictly prohibited in their land and most of the realm.

“My people are taught to cultivate their magic, use it in their every day life. But those who don’t do the same have come to fear what magic is capable of. Your Kingdom has refused its magical heritage, and means to force all other Kingdoms to do the same.”

“But why?”

“Your parents are not wrong--magic can be dangerous if used incorrectly, but it can also do so much good.”

With the smallest gesture of her hand, Regina produced a single red rose in her palm; Emma looked on in awe as Regina slid the flower gently into her hair.

“The war had been going on for years. My parents tried truce after truce, but yours wouldn’t have it; they wouldn’t allow magic to exist in our land. It was six years ago. I was just barely your age when it happened, just appropriate enough to become Queen. Your Royal Guards came into our Palace and seized it. We sent so many guards to protect our people that we left ourselves under protected in our own castle. They held us captive in our throne room until your guards were given the order to kill us all. My father was first, then my mother.”

It was taking everything in Regina not to cry, but even so she couldn’t keep the tears from welling up in her eyes; Emma gently took hold of her hand in support

“They were supposed to kill me, too, but they delayed that order and...”--Regina shuddered at the memory--“...Chose to...take advantage of me first.”

Emma gasped in horror, moved closer to Regina and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, the other around her waist as Regina rested her head on Emma’s chest and let her tears finally fall.

“Three of them had their turn before...an old friend of my mother’s magicked her way inside and saved me. She said she owed my mother one last favor and now her debt was paid. Before she left me on my own, I asked her to teach me her way of transportation, and she did, along with some other defensive and offensive spells. As soon as I had it mastered I came out of hiding and poofed myself right beside your parents as they sat on their thrones. I held a sword to your mother’s throat and demanded the end of this war. They would let my Kingdom have magic in peace, or I would slay them both on the spot. I showed off my magic to make them fear me, and it worked. We’ve survived in a fragile peace ever since. Make appearances at each other’s events as a show of that peace, and allow each other’s Kingdoms to make the decision about magic for themselves.”

Emma held Regina closer. “This changes nothing, you know. I still wish to marry you.”

“Are you certain?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Emma, your parents are never going to accept this. There’s a very difficult road ahead of us should you choose me. You’re worth it to me, Emma, but I’m not going to be the one losing my family over this.”

“Because you’ve already lost them._ Because of my parents _. They took your parents from you, Regina, I won’t let them take me too.”

“I’m just saying, Dearest, should you change your mind, choose another life, I...I would understand.”

“Is that what you want?”

“No! But, Dearest, I love you. I would rather you have a nice, easier life without me, than a difficult one with me should you so choose. I want you to be happy, Dearest, regardless of whether or not your happiness includes me. You can have an easier life, and I...I would understand.”

“Regina, don’t you understand? I don’t want a life if it doesn’t include you. Not after knowing what life is like with you in it. You’re everything, Regina; I love you. I’ll never choose to leave you.”

Regina breathes a sigh of relief. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, my Queen; my loyalty lies with you.”

“Emma--”

“You’ve started a war, Regina, but we can beat them. I won’t let them hurt you. Not again--_ never _ again.”

Regina gave a slight scoff. “And how exactly do you plan to do that, Princess? As you said, this is about to be wartime.”

Emma smugly leaned closer to her lover. “Didn’t you know, my Queen?”--and oh how that phrase on Emma’s lips did things to Regina--“I’ve been trained to fight.”

There was an impressed, intrigued glint in Regina’s eyes and a smirk upon her face.

“And I will always fight beside you; for you.”

It was that statement that sealed the deal for them in this war. The rest of the realm could come at them with all they had, but nothing would change the fact that the White Kingdom’s beloved Princess Emma would stand on the Dark Kingdom’s side beside its Queen Regina.

Regina pulled her Princess in for a heated kiss. “I love you, Dearest.”

“I love you, my Queen,” Emma said before another kiss. “As soon as we win this war, I’m making you my wife.”

Regina smiled. “I want nothing more.”

* * *

The following morning, the Dark Kingdom made the first strike. It was only with Emma’s warning that they were able to time it properly, and it put them at a great advantage. They started on the outskirts--a tiny little farm that once belonged to Charming’s family. Regina had been shocked when Emma suggested it, but “I’m on your side, not theirs,” Emma had said, and once again her loyalty warmed Regina’s heart.

Almost immediately, it became the rest of the realm’s Kingdoms (with the exception of Maleficent’s, as she decided to stay neutral) against Regina’s, but the Dark Kingdom’s magic gave it a lead greater than Regina ever could have hoped for. The Queen spent years cultivating a Kingdom that treasures its magic, and in turn, she has an entire land ready to back her in this war. They all stand behind their Queen, the only one who will allow them this critical piece of themselves.

Since the war began, Emma had essentially moved into Regina’s chambers in the Dark Kingdom. Not only that, but the Queen allowed the Princess to sit in on all of her war councils. There would be no more secrets between them. Each act of war Regina took, Emma was privy to.

At first the Princess had been afraid her presence would be missed in the White Kingdom, but the war took up too much time, and the King and Queen never even noticed their daughter’s absence. So Emma spent her days in war councils, listening and aiding Regina’s Kingdom against her own, and her nights with her Queen, her love.

The war brought casualties, of course, and plenty of them. But Regina could not back down. This was too important. There was a Kingdom her parents fought and died for at stake, and the young Queen refused to be defeated. Because Regina’s Kingdom was no longer the only thing at risk, but also her relationship. There was a Princess who believed in her more than anyone else ever had, and Regina was determined not to let her love down. They would win this war. They would live in happiness amongst properly cultivated magic, and they would rule together. There was no way in hell Regina would allow this war to be the end of her and Emma.

Regina was nothing if not an efficient leader. Victorious in the first three battles, it was only when a surprise attack had hit while she and Emma were…otherwise occupied and hadn’t made it to the battlefront in time that the other side had come out the victor. Since then, it’d been a toss-up, both sides winning and losing with an end never really in sight. The Charmings kept expecting Regina to back down, but she would die before that happened.

The Queen had one rule in this war: it was to be fought without magic. It was the one thing she and Emma disagreed on. The Princess thought the war would be over quickly and effectively if the Dark Kingdom struck with magic, but Regina refused the idea. Her entire stance in this was that magic wasn’t evil and wasn’t something to be feared and removed from societies. She would be proving the other side right if she allowed her Kingdom to use magic in this fight.

“What’s the difference between this and the Sea Kingdom?” Emma asked. “You used magic against them without a second thought--you have a magical barrier around this castle right now. How do you--”

“Brennan and Alice were threatening my Kingdom with a dangerous magic they didn’t understand. It was the only way I could defend my people. This isn’t magic against magic, and I won’t prove them right by making it an unfair fight. We won’t use magic.”

“But the protection spell--”

“Is for you!” Regina snapped. “This castle is protected because _ you _ reside in it.”

“You’re saying you’d take it down if I wasn’t here? That’s crazy!”

“There’s always a basic barrier around the Royal Grounds, but I can protect myself just fine without it. I can’t, however, guarantee that I will always be present to protect you. You’re right, I’m breaking my own rule; if they come here they are in for an unfair fight. Call me a hypocrite all you want, but ensuring your protection is worth it. My decision is final. I will not strike against them with magic. We’ll win this right. As my consort, I ask that you please respect my wishes on this.”

Emma sighed, readying to submit. “I hate it when we fight.”

“I do too, but I won’t give in on this.”

“I’m terrified you’ll get hurt.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Then what am I here for?”

“You can take care of me in”--Regina smirked--“other ways.”

Emma looked pissed. “Glad to know that’s all I’m here for.”

“Dearest--no. That isn’t fair.”

“Is that not what you just said?”

“I was trying to diffuse our fight. Clearly I was unsuccessful.”

“But we can end this all right now, Regina. No more war, no more casualties--”

“Dearest, I am the Queen. I love you dearly, but I also love my people. I have to do what’s best for them, and that means not making magic appear as a dangerous threat. If I am to make people believe magic is worth keeping, it cannot be used to destroy them. I value your opinion, I have listened to it, and now I’m making my decision. Now please can we drop this?”

“I still don’t like it,” Emma said.

“I know you don’t, Dearest, but this is my decision to make.”

“When we’re married--”

“When we’re married, you will also be Queen. I will love you, as will our people. But in disagreements such as these, my opinion will still rule. I want us to do this together, Dearest, and your opinion matters to me greatly, but if we simply cannot come to an agreement, my opinion will overrule yours. I’ve been doing this longer, and I know my people better. It’s as simple as that.”

“You really are a Queen,” Emma said. “I don’t mean that as a good thing this time.”

“I was a Queen before I was even fully myself. It’s all I know how to be. You and I will rule together, we will make decisions together; I promise.”

“Just not all the time.”

“Only when we can’t afford to discuss it any more, when we’ve exhausted all arguments and for whatever reason cannot agree. Please understand this, Dearest. Please don’t make this a bigger deal than it is.”

Emma took a moment to process it all. “Okay,” she agreed. “We’ll do this your way. No magic.”

Regina sighed in relief. “Thank you,” she said before leaning in to kiss the Princess. “I love you.”

Ready to put this all aside, Emma asked with a sly grin, “Show me how much?”

Regina smirked in return and brought them into a deeper kiss. And in that moment she knew they could do this. They could win this war, they could rule together, they could do it all. They would be an unstoppable couple, and one day, they would live happily together as Queen and Queen.

* * *

That night, Regina and Emma laid together after their lovemaking. “Thank you,” Regina said. Her voice was soft as she lay naked against her Princess.

“You never have to thank me for an orgasm, Regina,” Emma said. “If anything, I should be thanking you--”

“That’s not what I mean.” Regina sat up as she spoke, the sheet covering her gently falling from her chest. She was exposed, and Emma couldn’t help but revel in the Queen’s beauty. “You’re here,” Regina said. “You chose me; I…nobody’s ever…you’re _ here _.”

Emma pulled the Queen back to her. “I always will be. Even when we fight, I’ll never leave.”

Regina relaxed against the Princess, their bodies melding together. “You know, I never thought I’d marry.”

“Really?”

“My entire realm turned against me.”

“But your Kingdom adores you.”

“They’re my subordinates. And romance has never really been a priority for me.”

Emma smiled cheekily. “And then I happened.”

Regina rested a hand against Emma’s cheek, ran a hand through blonde curls. “You did.”

“I’m sorry for what my parents did to you,” Emma said. “I know you don’t need an apology from me for that, but I also know they’ll never say it even though they were in the wrong.”

“Emma--”

“No, please, let me finish. I just…you never did anything wrong, Regina. You fought for what you believe in, you stood up for your people, and I…I just want to make sure you know you’re not an Evil Queen at all. You’re the most wonderful, caring person I’ve ever met. And you may have an entire realm against you, but you’ll still win. I believe in you. I love you.”

Tears formed in Regina’s eyes at her love’s words. Gently, she kissed Emma until it turned heated with the Queen straddling her Princess. “Tomorrow we go to battle again,” she said as her hands began to caress pale flesh. “So let’s have tonight be ours.”

Regina felt her way down Emma’s body, her lips starting at Emma’s mouth, then moving down and down until they paid attention to her breasts. Then down some more until they hit the Princess’ most sensitive spot. Emma gasped as the Queen’s tongue touched her where she needed it most. The Princess writhed against her Queen, reveling in each move of her mouth.

“More,” Emma pleaded. “I need you.”

Regina added her fingers to the mix, and it wasn’t long before the Princess came undone with a soft cry and breathed out, “Regina.” As she came down from her high, Emma brought Regina up into a kiss, tasting herself on her love’s mouth. “I love you,” Emma said again and again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Regina said as Emma relaxed into slumber. “This is all for us, Dearest,” Regina whispered to her sleeping lover. “I dream of a land where we can be together, completely ourselves--with magic. That’s what I’m fighting for.”

And with those words, Regina snuggled against her already asleep lover, ready for some much needed rest. The next day would be a big one, and Regina had to be ready--they both did. The next day Regina was sure they would have to face Charming and the realm’s other Kings directly, and no matter how much Emma swore she was on her side, Regina knew battling directly against her father in war would be trying on the Princess.

It was the one thing in all of this that Emma was truly dreading. She had chosen Regina’s side in this and never looked back. There wasn’t a single part of her that regretted that decision, but there was a part of her that did hate going against her parents..

Emma struggled the most with how to feel towards her parents. They were her parents, they had raised her--she loved them even when she didn’t like them. But they’d also been the ones to ruin Regina’s life. How could she still love them after what they’d done? Or was the question really how could she love Regina when her parents hated her so much?

It was a moot point, really. She’d chosen Regina’s side. She consciously made that choice every day, every second. She knew Regina was right in this. But she couldn’t help but hope things wouldn’t end as badly as they all expected. She wanted to defeat her parents in this war, yes, but she really hoped that didn’t mean killing them. They’d hurt Regina unforgivably, but maybe they could do good now if given the chance. Maybe they could realize the error of their ways and begin to try to make amends. Maybe they could even accept her love with Regina.

It wasn’t easy to turn on her Kingdom--on her family, but she knew it was the right thing to do. And she knew, regardless of everything else, she would have Regina. And that would be enough.

* * *

They’d been idealistic, really. Well, Emma had. She was so sure they would win. Knowing they were ready and had the upper hand, Emma urged Regina to strike again before they could be stricken, and of course the Queen listened. Their trust was absolute, even the jarring danger of war couldn’t shake it.

They stormed the White Kingdom’s castle that next day. With Snow and Charming as the instigators of this war, their Kingdom had become headquarters for the rest of the realm against Regina. Of course they’d expected some sort of attack. The other monarchs and their armies were there ready to fight. It was that fact that separated Emma and Regina in battle. No one recognized the Princess, as she hid her face in armor, but their opposers did wonder who the knight Regina allowed to fight directly at her side was.

It didn’t take long for the battle to separate them. Soldiers attacked from all angles, and while Emma was focused on fighting her attackers, Regina’s focus was on Charming. She knew he was the key to ending this war. If she could get him to understand her actions, to agree to terms of peace again, she knew the war would end. So as Emma fought to protect a Kingdom that wasn’t even hers yet, Regina made sure she was in a constant spar with Charming. Her goal was to disarm him for long enough to explain her side of all this.

When Regina went for Charming, Emma went for the soldier fighting at his side. It didn’t take her long to realize who exactly that was: Prince Killian. (Was he even a Prince anymore now that Regina had obliterated his Kingdom?) Regardless, Emma felt it was fitting that he be her faceoff in this. He’d been against Princesses learning to fight, after all. Imagine his reaction when he learned it was a Princess who defeated him.

* * *

Regina and Charming had been sparring for hours. They were both too skilled with a sword that neither seemed to be able to gain the upper hand. But Regina was running low on energy. The extreme amount of magic she’d used recently had taken a great toll on her, and she wasn’t sure how much more of this her body could take.

It was as if Charming could sense her energy depletion. “Give in, Regina,” he said as he cornered her. This was it now. Regina laid against the floor, held down by two other knights who’d seemed to come out of nowhere. Charming stood before her, sword drawn. “It doesn’t have to end like this.”

“I won’t give up,” Regina declared. “You can kill me now, but my people will still fight.”

“You don’t have an heir, Regina, your Kingdom will go into chaos looking for a leader. Is that really what you want?”

“There’s someone to take over, and they will continue to fight,” Regina said. “My people want this war, want their magic. I will never turn against them. I will _ never _ make them give up who they are.”

Even knowing what he had to do, Charming couldn’t help but admire the Queen. She was willing to do anything she could for her people and their cause, even die, which he knew she was about to.

“It doesn’t have to end like this,” Charming repeated.

“Apparently it does,” Regina said, preparing to accept her fate. She took a deep breath, readying herself for the blow that was about to come.

* * *

A few rooms away, Emma slammed her sword against Prince Killian’s. She hated to admit he was a better fighter than she’d expected, but she was confident in her abilities, she wouldn’t let Regina down. Today could be the end of this war. After two months of fighting and casualties, if they got this right today, it could all be over. Then they’d have other obstacles to deal with, sure, but at least they would face it together.

Killian came at her with force, but in a move of pure skill, Emma had him turned around and cornered.

“Please,” he begged when he realized he’d been trapped. “I don’t want to die.”

Emma braced her sword for a kill, when her attention was quickly stolen by a bright purple light. At first, she couldn’t place its origin, but after a moment, she figured it out: it was her necklace, the one Regina had given her, the one with magic.

It had never glowed before, not even a little. And suddenly, a feeling of dread washed over her: Regina must be in trouble. Panic overtook her like she’d never felt before. She didn’t know where Regina was, she had no magic to get to her--except she did. There was magic in her necklace. She was sure that’s how it was glowing, and she was sure it could help her now.

Ignoring Killian and allowing him now to escape, Emma focused on the necklace, focused on _ Regina. _ She held the glowing crystal in her palm and took a deep breath.

“Please,” she desperately whispered. “Take me to her.”

The necklace began to emit a purple smoke, and then everything turned black…until it didn’t. Then Emma found herself in a place she knew very well: her own castle’s throne room. And just beside her on the ground held down by guards, laid Regina, only seconds away from being punctured by Emma’s own father’s sword.

“No!” Emma screamed as threw herself in front of her love before everything went black again.

* * *

Regina’s blood-curdling scream had even Charming taken aback. Who was this knight she cared so deeply for that them sacrificing their life for her would cause such a reaction? Breaking her own rule about magic, Regina used her powers to throw the guards holding her down off her. The next second had her beside Emma, cradling the Princess’ head in her lap.

“You’re going to be okay, Dearest,” she promised.

Unbeknownst to her, Charming had taken her distraction as a chance to raise his sword against her again. But her magic sensed the attack, and quickly threw a shield up to protect herself and Emma from further harm.

Slowly, Regina brought her hand to Emma’s bleeding abdomen and let magic pour from her fingers, coursing through her love’s body.

“I’ve got you, Dearest,” she said. “I can save you.”

“Not if I kill you first,” Charming said, readying to strike the shield again.

Only something stopped him.

With the little strength she’d gained from Regina’s healing, Emma pulled off her helmet to reveal her identity to her father.

“Emma!” Charming gasped, falling to his knees in anguish. “What have I done?”--He turned to one of his guards--“Get Snow!” He demanded, and the guard did as told.

“I can save her,” Regina said, continuing her healing magic.

“Lover,” Emma croaked out in pain.

“I’m here, Dearest,” Regina said, taking Emma’s hand in hers. “I’ve got you.”

“You...you used magic.”

Regina kisses the top of Emma’s head as she continued to heal her. “I would do anything for you, Emma. And you”--she tried to control her tears, but couldn’t at all--“You threw yourself in front of a sword for me.”

“I love you,” Emma said. “I couldn’t let you die.”

It was at that moment that Snow entered, distraught and yelling, “Get away from her!” at Regina.

“Snow, she’s…she’s healing her,” Charming said, his voice in awe. He still had no idea what exactly was going on, but his daughter had been unconscious and dying just moments ago, and now, with Regina’s help, she was awake again.

“No, Charming, she’s evil! She would never…”

Snow and Charming continued, but Regina and Emma tuned them out.

“How are you feeling?” Regina asked. All the magic she was using was clearly taking a toll on her, but she wouldn’t stop, couldn’t stop until she knew Emma was no longer at risk.

“Better. Thanks to you.” Emma took Regina’s magic-wielding hand and moved it away from her stomach. “I’m okay.” She took a minute to really take in Regina. “But you don’t look so okay.”

“I’m fine,” Regina brushed off.

“Regina--”

“That amount of magic…it takes a lot out of me to use that much. But you’re hurt--“ she went to continue to heal Emma, but the Princess stopped her.

“I’m okay. I’m not going anywhere. You need to rest.”

Tears streamed down Regina’s face. “I thought I might lose you.”

Emma brought their foreheads together and cupped Regina’s face in her hands. “I’m here. I’m promised I’d never leave you, remember?”

Regina sobbed and brought Emma into a kiss.

“I love you, my Queen,” Emma said.

“Dearest, I love you, too,” Regina said. Then Emma kissed her, but Regina, a little too quickly, pulled away. “Your parents are watching,” she whispered.

And they were. At some point, Snow and Charming had paused their discussion to watch their daughter and the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen who…didn’t seem so evil when she was vulnerable and healing their daughter.

“I don’t understand,” Charming said. “How do you two..?”

“We met at my ball,” Emma said. “We’ve been seeing each other ever since.”

“But Prince Killian, Prince Neal--” Snow argued.

“I was never interested in either of them. You wanted me to be.”

“But she…she’s evil, Emma,” Charming said.

“Not to mention a woman--” Snow began, but Emma cut her off.

“She’s not evil--and it doesn’t matter what you think,” Emma said. “I love her”--she took Regina’s hand to back up her declaration--“I’m going to marry her.”

“Marry her?! Emma!--”

“Mother, haven’t you had enough of this? Don’t you want the war to be over?”

“Emma, I don’t know what she’s told you, but magic is dangerous.”

“Her magic healed me!” Emma argued. “Magic isn’t bad; it can do so many wonderful things.”

“It can also obliterate Kingdoms--like she just did to the Sea Kingdom,” Snow argued.

“That was self-defense,” Regina said.

Snow scoffed.

Her ignorance had Emma’s temper rising. “King Brennan and Queen Alice threatened the livelihood of her entire Kingdom! Of course she retaliated.”

“Emma…”

“Snow, stop.” Charming said, surprising them all. “Maybe they’re right.”

“But Charming--”

“We’ve lived in peace with Regina for years now. That only stopped when we all threatened her.”

“Charming--”

“No, Snow, I think…I think it’s time for things to change in this realm,” he declared. “It’s time for a new start.”

And yes, there were still obstacles to face and a love to fight for--because of course the Charmings will still have objections--but this was a new beginning for them all, and Emma and Regina were ready to take it all on. Together.

_ Fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Thanks again to the Supernova team and all involved in the creation of this story. It's been a blast!


End file.
